Compartiendo un mismo techo
by Carlie Daniels Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella es estudiante de medicina. Por un mal entendido sus padres le retiran el apoyo económico. Alice, una chica a quien salvó, decide ayudarla en este difícil momento permitiéndole vivir en un departamento perteneciente a su familia. Qué pasará cuando un chico de ojos verdes llegue y tengan que compartir el mismo techo. SUMMARY COMPLETO DENTRO
1. SUMMARY

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Esta es mi nueva historia. Los personajes le pertenecen a la estimada S. Meyer.**

**Aclaro que usare ciertos aspectos de la carrera de medicina con referencia en mi país porque desconozco como se maneja en USA.**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Isabella siempre ha tenido el sueño de ser una excelente doctora. Por ello se esforzó tanto para obtener buenas calificaciones y conseguir la beca que tanto anhelaba. Cuando la aceptaron en la Universidad de California, San Francisco sintió que todo en su vida no podía ser más perfecto.**

**Jamás se imaginó que su compañera de piso y mejor amiga le trajera tantos problemas. Sus padres, debido a un mal entendido, le retiraron el apoyo económico y la beca no alcanzaba a suplir todos sus gastos.**

**Alice, una chica que está en deuda con ella por salvarle la vida, decide ayudarla en este difícil momento de su vida. Por lo que le permite vivir en una propiedad de la familia. Así pasaron los meses, los padres de Bella no querían saber nada de ella por lo que solo se enfocó en los estudios.**

**Hasta que un día Alice le da una noticia, tendría que compartir el piso con un familiar de ella, su hermana. ¿Qué pasaría si resultara ser hermano? Un apuesto chico de ojos verde que no soportara verla ni en pintura... Descubrirá Bella por qué ese guapo y joven médico es tan amargado...**

* * *

**¿La sigo?**

**XOXO**


	2. ¿Edith?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Dedicado a Kriss 21**** y a todos los que tienen alertas para esta historia.**

**XOXO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

**¿Edith?**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Ring Ring Ring Ring

.

Traté de taparme la cabeza con la almohada para evitar escuchar el despertador.

.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

.

Ni modo no me tocó de otra que apagar el maldito aparato y levantarme. El reloj despertador marcaba las seis. Se preguntaran que hago despierta a esta hora un día sábado… tengo que hacer todos los deberes de la casa y luego irme al hospital.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 23 años y nací el 13 de septiembre de 1988 en Forks Washington. Mi padre, Charlie es el jefe de policía de Forks. Mi madre, Renné es la dueña de una cafetería en San Francisco, El café de Marie. Negocio que ha pertenecido a la familia desde que mi abuela Marie lo fundó. A pesar de que mi madre no es muy buena en el ámbito culinario, Sarah le ayuda en eso y les va muy bien. Ellos se casaron recién graduados de la prepa ya que mi madre estaba embarazada de mi, al año se divorciaron por diferencias. Cuando cumplí los trece mi madre se volvió a casar, Phil, es unos años menor que ella pero se le nota que la quiere. Por ello decidí que lo mejor era vivir con mi padre en Forks.

Durante la preparatoria no tuve muchos amigos debido al rango de mi padre. Por lo que supondrán no asistía a fiestas, mi vida social era casi nula. Cuando me aceptaron en la escuela de medicina de la Universidad de California, San Francisco me sentí la chica con más suerte del mundo. Aunque fue muy difícil convencer a mis padres, creo que en el fondo no confiaban en que lo lograra. Mi primer año lo viví en las habitaciones del campus pero a causa de mi compañera, Victoria, una pelirroja que no paraba de ir de fiesta en fiesta, decidí que debía mudarme. Mis padres al principio se negaron, pero luego de conocer a Jess no protestaron.

Jessica Stanley, hija de un pastor de Phoenix y una maestra de educación primaria, es la chica más correcta e inocente que he conocido. Era una excelente estudiante y también era becada. Acababa de entrar a su primer semestre de la carrera de leyes. Todo iba perfecto hasta que a finales de su tercer año Jessica conoció a Mike Newton. Se hicieron amigos y un año más tarde novios. Quién se iba a imaginar que eso nos complicaría la vida. Aún no olvido aquel fatídico día

_Flashback_

_Recuerdo que era viernes y Jessica llevaba días sintiéndose mal, por lo que no asistiría a clases para ver al médico. Había sido un día largo con las rotaciones y todas las clases. Llegue a eso de las seis al departamento que compartíamos, nada más hice entrar cuando escuché el llanto de mi amiga._

–_Jess–la llamé preocupada. Deje las llaves en la mesa, la mochila en el suelo, y me dirigí a su cuarto. Sobre la cama estaba Jessica hecha un mar de lágrimas–Jess qué ocurre– pregunté preocupada.¿Tan malo era lo que le había dicho el médico? Se formó un nudo en mi estomago._

–_Yo…Bella…tienes que ayudarme… lo siento tanto…yo– dijo sollozando_

–_No entiendo nada, cálmate y explícame–en lugar de eso me pasó un sobre. Estaba abierto. La parte delantera iba dirigida a mi nombre y tenía el logo de un laboratorio. Saqué el papel y lo leí dos veces–No comprendo. ¿Qué significa esto?_

–_Es una prueba de embarazo_

–_Eso ya lo sé, pero no es mía…– no me dejo terminar_

–_Es mía– dijo ella_

– _¡Qué! –grité_

–_Lo siento, es que no quería que se supiera. Yo tenía mis sospechas y por ello preferí utilizar tu nombre. Un primo de papá trabaja allí. Cuando mis padres se enteren me van a matar y no solo por eso si no también porque voy a perder mi beca–comenzó a llorar de nuevo._

–_Por tener un hijo no te la pueden quitar–dije_

–_Pero por repetir el semestre sí. ¡Dios que voy a hacer!_

–_Tranquila Jess, todo saldrá bien–dije tratando de consolarla–Ya le dijiste a Mike_

–_Si–su llanto se hizo más fuerte_

– _¿Qué te dijo? –solo pregunte para confirmar la reacción de Jessica_

–_Dice que no es suyo–Maldito bastardo, pero me iba escuchar. Me levanté de la cama con los resultados de la prueba en la mano y me dirigí a la sala. Tome el teléfono y marque el número de Mike. Sonó dos veces antes de que contestara._

– _¡Ya te dije que ese chiquillo no es mío! –dijo el bastardo_

– _¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Por Dios si era virgen antes de que tu llegaras!–le grité por el teléfono–Así que no me vengas con el cuento de que el hijo que viene en camino no es tuyo. Y no solo eso, por tu culpa quizás pierda la beca._

–_Isabella, eso no es asunto tuyo así que no te metas–contestó Mike a mis reclamos_

– _¡Qué no te reclame! Acaso tu padre te dejó votado para que le hagas lo mismo a tu hijo. Ahora no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para hacerte cargo de tus actos. Pero sabes algo, yo misma me encargaré de que tus padres sepan la clase de hijo que tienen– y le cerré el teléfono. Quién se iba a imaginar que todo lo que acababa de decirle a Mike lo habían escuchado mis padres. Sí, Renné y Charlie estaban en el umbral de la puerta. ¡Demonios! Se me había olvidado la reunión mensual. No tuve tiempo de evitar que Renné me quitara el papel que tenía en la mano._

–_Mamá, no es lo que tú piensas–no terminé la frase porque ella había estampado su mano contra mi mejilla._

–_Se supone que venías a estudiar, no a revolcarte con cuanto chico se te pusiera en el camino–dijo Renné_

–_Mamá no son así las cosas, yo…– traté de explicarme pero no me lo permitieron_

–_Por eso la insistencia de mudarte. Me has decepcionado–siguió Charlie_

– _¡No! ¡Papá, no es lo que parece!_

– _¡Qué no es lo que parece! Yo me acabo de dar cuenta de que clase de hija tengo–sus palabras me hirieron– Mientras tu padre y yo trabajamos para sacarte adelante, tú estabas haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Es más dudo que sea la primera vez que vas a repetir. ¿Qué más no has estado ocultando?_

– _¡Yo no estoy embaraza! –grité exasperada_

– _¡Por Dios! ¡No mientas! entonces explícame que es este papel–dijo alzando la prueba de embarazo–¡Obra de mi imaginación! Y ni creas que tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de ti y tu hijo. Tendrás que arreglártelas tú sola._

_Fin del Flashback_

_._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de la boca de mis padres. Es que viéndolo desde fuera parecía que era yo la que reclamaba todo, la embarazada y la que perdería el semestre. No me dejaron explicarme y dolió. Sabía que ellos no me querían demasiado, muchas veces me hicieron sentir culpable de sus decisiones.

Es así como me quedé sin la mensualidad que ambos me mandaban. Por suerte tenía mis ahorros y la beca, eso me ayudó a sobrevivir durante un mes. Me era difícil obtener un trabajo que no interrumpiera mi carrera, tuve problemas con la renta, mis notas bajaron, hasta tuve que rehabilitar.

Durante dos meses casi no dormía, pero si para mí la situación era complicada para Jess era peor. Ella tuvo que dejar la carrera y ponerse a trabajar para sufragar los gastos. Estaba muy angustiada por lo que ella había causado y aunque en un principio me enojé con ella no le podía dar la espalda.

Al final del cuarto mes no le quedó de otra que hablar con sus padres. Por suerte, los señores Stanley le brindaron su apoyo. El problema era que Jess tenía que volver a Phoneix y yo no podía costear el departamento. Publiqué un anuncio de renta pero nadie acudió ni llamó. Casi acepte tener que vivir en la calle porque los departamentos del campus estaban saturados.

Pero hay un dicho que dice: "Dios aprieta pero no ahorca", creo que se aplica a parte de mi vida. Es en este momento de mi vida que conocí a Alice Cullen, una chica de cabello oscuro que apunta en todas direcciones, de ojos color miel y estatura baja. Fue en una de las tantas veces que quise hablar personalmente con mi madre. Mi amigo Jake me acompaño, mejor dicho me llevo en su coche, como era de esperarse mi madre no me atendió. Cuando veníamos de regreso vimos como el coche que iba delante de nosotros se fue al paño contrario y chocó de frente con el auto que venía en dirección contraria. Jake se estacionó y nos bajamos para ver que podíamos hacer por los ocupantes. El joven que manejaba el coche que se descontroló estaba muerto. Alice, a quién no conocía para ese entonces, perdía mucha sangre. Le di los primeros auxilios y logré mantenerla con vida hasta que los paramédicos llegaron. Una contusión grave, unas costillas rotas y una pierna fracturada. El médico dijo que Alice tuvo suerte que estuviera allí en ese momento, de lo contrario lo más probable es que hubiese muerto. Jasper Withlock, su prometido, no paraba de agradecerme por haber salvado a su futura esposa.

Pasaron los días y mi situación no mejoraba. Rose, una amiga de la facultad, me propuso irme a su depa por unos días. Ella compartía el depa con su novio Emmett y la verdad no quería entrometerme. Pero qué más podía hacer ¿Dormir en una banca? Estuve una semana en su casa y aunque ellos no me dijeron nunca lo incómodos que se sentían, yo lo sabía.

Alice, la pequeña duende fue mi salvación. Me permitió mudarme a un departamento de su familia. Aunque insistí en pagar la renta ella no me lo permitió. Rose le contó lo que me había pasado con mis padres y ella decidió brindarme todo su apoyo. Carlisle y Esme Cullen, los padres de Alice, son las personas más amorosas que he conocido. Cuanto daría porque los míos mostraran una milésima de su amor.

Todo ha marchado bastante bien en los últimos dos meses. Hasta que hace unos días Alice me llamó para darme una noticia.

.

Flashback:

–_Aló– conteste mi celular_

–_Bella-Bellita–dijo Alice_

–_Alice, ¿cómo estás? –pregunté_

–_Bien y tú– dijo algo temerosa. Supuse que algo andaba mal_

– _¿Qué ocurre?_

–_Se nota tanto_

–_No estás igual de hiperactiva que siempre–bufó–¿No has tomado café?_

–_Claro que sí, es que tengo que preguntarte algo_

–_Pues dime_

–_Puedes venir al Starbucks que se encuentra cerca del depa_

–_No, no puedo. Ahorita mismo tengo que salir para el hospital_

–_Um, entonces te lo diré por teléfono_

–_Ok_

–_Necesito que le des hospedaje a Ed... Edith– dijo algo nerviosa_

– _¿Quién es Edith?_

–_Mi hermana– no sabía que Alice tuviese una hermana. Ella me había comentado que tenía un hermano que era doctor pero jamás le escuché mencionar una hermana._

–_Ah, ok no hay problema– qué más le podía decir, esta era su casa– ¿Cuándo viene?_

–_En un mes_

–_En ese caso arreglaré la otra habitación–dije_

–¡_NO!– gritó ella– no te molestes–__La habitación misteriosa, ese era el nombre de la tercera habitación del departamento. Jamás había entrado allí, no tenía la llave y Alice nunca me la dio. Muchas veces me vi tentada a abrirla pero luego desistía ¿Y si se daban cuenta?_

–_De acuerdo pero no vuelvas a gritar así. Un día de estos me voy a quedar sorda– me la imaginé rodando los ojos_

–_Siempre de exagerada. Bueno no te quito más tu tiempo. Chao_

–_Cuídate_

_Fin del flashback_

_._

Era un alivio saber que compartiría el departamento con alguien así podía repartir los quehaceres. Aunque extrañaría un poco la tranquilidad de estar sola. Sentí que mis músculos pesaban una tonelada, ayer fui al gimnasio de Jake a ejercitarme un poco. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse un short y una blusa de tiritas. Ya era costumbre que anduviera descalza por la casa. Encendí la radio y la puse en un volumen moderado. Estaba viendo que me hacía de desayunar cuando sonó el teléfono. Por ello no me percaté que alguien había entrado en el depa

–_Bella_

–¡Jake!

– _¿Cómo amaneciste?_

–Casi no me levanto por tu culpa. Me dejaste agotada anoche. Te dije que la segunda ronda no era buena– me estaba refiriendo a los ejercicios que había practicado.

–_Eres una floja_

–No soy una floja. Soy una mujer resistente_– él se rió_

–_Demuéstramelo_

–No, esta noche voy a descansar

–_Viste, eres una floja– no quise seguir discutiendo–¿Podrías venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Leah?_

–No, sabes que a tu novia no le caigo bien. Ya se te olvidó lo que pasó la última vez cuando estuvimos en el mismo cuarto– Leah era una morena muy guapa pero demasiado celosa. No aceptaba mi amistad con Jake, casi me arranca la cabeza cuando le abrace y no exagero.

–_De acuerdo, al menos lo intente_

–En ese caso, nos vemos el otro viernes por la noche

–_Claro. Recuerda que…_

–Si lo sé, todos mis viernes son tuyos

–_Cuídate. Sabes que te quiero como una hermana_

–Yo también. Besos y salúdame a la bruja de tu novia–le dije a modo de chiste. El gruño en respuesta.

.

Juró que casi me muero del susto. Frente a mi estaba parado un apuesto hombre de unos veintitantos de años, cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes. Su mirada era de total…¿repulsión? ¿Qué hacía en él depa? Antes de qué el miedo me invadiera una Alice muy alterada entró en el cuadro

–Bella, lo siento de verdad–puso su cara de perrito vagabundo. Respiro profundo y continuó– Te presento a mi hermano Edward, tu nuevo compañero de piso_–_Yo estaba en shock esta era "Edith"

–Creo que deberías saber elegir mejor a tus amigos– dijo en tono frío. ¿Por qué parecía tan molesto? –No me agrada vivir con zorras alrededor– continuó. ¡Maldición! Habían malinterpretado mis palabras… de nuevo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Algún review?**

**Cariños**


	3. Edward

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM…el resto es mío…;)**

**Dedicado a Kriss21, viivii alice, namy33, Maria twilighter, gotik pirata, dany-cullen-patt, a las personas que marcaron como favorita la historia, los que tienen alertas y a todos los que la leen. Muchas gracias.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**PD: * Está en mi perfil**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**Edward**

**.**

**.**

**ALICE POV**

**.**

No pude evitar moverme de mi puesto para alcanzar la bocina y pitar al carro que estaba impidiendo movernos.

–Cariño, cálmate no quieres tener otro accidente. Además ya vamos a llegar– me dijo mi prometido.

– ¡Isabella me va a matar!–le conteste– No, primero me va a torturar muy lentamente. Me va a sacar lo ojos, la lengua y luego me va acortar en trocitos pequeños para darle de comer a los perros.

–Amor, Bella no tiene perros– habló Jasper. Le miré feo– Ali, nada de esto estuviera pasando si hubieras hablado con la verdad desde el principio–me recordó

–Jazzy, cariño–dije melosamente–Si no llegas antes de que mí tarado hermano éste en el departamento olvídate de la boda– seguí con tono amenazante. Vi como sus preciosos ojos azules se ensancharon.

Ya había pasado buen rato desde que Edward me llamó, aún tenía la esperanza de llegar antes que él al depa. No me quería ni imaginar la cara que iba a poner Bella cuando se diera cuenta de que le había mentido ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? _Hablar con la verdad_ me dijo una vocecilla interna ¿Y decirle que mi hermano se iba a mudar con ella? Ni loca…ya me estaba respondiendo yo misma. Pero antes de que Bella me matara, porque era lo más seguro, yo estrangularía a mi querido hermano (nótese el sarcasmo) Cómo se le ocurre decirme hace una semana que se va a mudar dentro de un mes y hoy me llama para decirme que va de camino al departamento.

–Bebe–dijo Jasper sacándome de mis divagaciones – ¿Ya la llamaste? –preguntó temeroso

– ¡Claro que sí! Pero como siempre debe tener el bendito celular en silencio porque no me contesta– Solo rogaba porque el tráfico detuviera a Edward lo suficiente.

Esperé a que Jasper estacionara el auto, no me baje antes porque aún se me dificultaba caminar. El ascensor se movió muy lento o esa era mi percepción. Mientras esperaba reproducía una conversación imaginaria con Bella, en donde tenía todos los escenarios posibles. Apenas llegamos al piso yo me dirigí a la puerta, ya tenía las llaves a mano. Edward esta estático entre la sala y la cocina. Bella se encontraba en la cocina y tenía esa mirada de espanto. Antes de que alguien hablara abrí mi boca.

–Bella, lo siento de verdad–puse mi mejor cara de perrito vagabundo con el fin de que Bella no me descuartizara. Respiré profundo para sacar valor– Te presento a mi hermano Edward, tu nuevo compañero de piso– ella tenía la mandíbula desencajada ¿Cómo será la expresión de su rostro cuando se entere de lo otro?

–Creo que deberías saber elegir mejor a tus amigos– dijo mi hermano en tono frío remarcando la palabra _amigos_. Le había ocultado que con quien compartiría el depa sería una mujer–No me agrada vivir con zorras alrededor– ¡Oh Dios! En verdad las cosas no podían ir peor. Este escenario no lo contemple.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

Jamás creí que mi pasado amenazará con volver a revolverme la vida. Por un momento pensé que ocho años eran suficientes para olvidar, al parecer me equivoqué.

Durante el viaje en taxi me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla para ver en que había cambiado la ciudad, hace tanto tiempo que no venía. Ya había llamado a la duendecilla para avisarle que estaba de camino al depa y por un momento creí perder para siempre mi capacidad auditiva. Ella se molesto mucho, alegando que no le había dado el tiempo adecuado para arreglar el departamento y que no le había informado al chico que ahora estaba alquilado en el ¿Quién será ese chico? El tráfico era más o menos fluido ya que era bastante temprano. Mi repentino viaje se debe a una sola razón: No soportaba estar en el mismo estado que James. Traté de llevar las cosas profesionalmente pero cada vez que veía su sonrisa estúpida no hacía nada más que recordarme lo que había hecho. Cuando Aro me informó de su llegada pensé que al menos podría soportarlo un mes.

.

_Flashback_

_Estaba en mi oficina cuando mi secretaría, la señora Cope me informó que Aro necesitaba hablar conmigo. Asumí que debía ser algo realmente serio por lo que fui inmediatamente al despacho de mi jefe._

–_Edward, siéntate. Necesitamos hablar–Aro, el director del __**Northwestern Memorial Hospital(1)**__, era como un segundo padre para mí._

–_Dime Aro_

–_Es sobre James– dijo mientras evaluaba mi expresión ante el nombre._

–_La verdad no me importa saber nada sobre él_–_me importaba un bledo lo que hiciera ese traidor._

–_Es uno de los mejores reumatólogos del país y…–mi mente trabajó muy rápido, el Dr. Gerandy estaba por jubilarse…él es reumatólogo._

–_No pensaras contratarlo ¿Verdad? – indagué_

–_Edward, lo siento… el consejo ya aprobó que se le contratara–fue como si un balde de agua fría me hubiese sido arrojado._

–_En ese caso quiero pedir mi traslado–dije con voz firme_

–_No puedes vivir huyendo de ellos toda tu vida–trató de convencerme_

–_Para el Hospital General de San Francisco, he escuchado que necesitan personal–seguí como si él no me estuviera hablando a mí._

–_Edward…_

–_Un mes, no te preocupes dejaré todo listo para quien me reemplace–me levanté y salí del despacho, necesitaba aire fresco._

_Fin del Flashback_

.

Regresé a este mundo cuando el taxista me informó que ya habíamos llegado. El departamento localizado en Mission Distric fue heredado a Alice y a mí por parte de la abuela Elizabeth. Yo no contaba con mucho dinero aún para comprarmé una propiedad propia, aunque ganaba bien, tenía que pagar el préstamo con el que financié mi carrera. Evité que mis padres corrieran con los gastos de mi colegiatura luego de que me marchara a Chicago. No porque no pudieran sino porque quería valerme por mi mismo. Mi padre, Carlisle, es el Director del Hospital General de San Francisco y mi madre, Esme, es una diseñadora de interiores muy reconocida por estos lares quien además tiene su propia empresa. Le pague al taxista y este me ayudó a llevar las maletas hasta el vestíbulo. Presione el botón del ascensor y arrastre como pude mi equipaje. Era una suerte saber donde se encontraba la llave de emergencia del departamento. Cuando llegue al piso correspondiente busqué la llave debajo del masetero, la introduje tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Las suaves notas de Claro de Luna me llegaron, al menos el chico con quien compartiría el departamento tenía buen gusto. Cerré la puerta justo en el instante que el teléfono comenzó a sonar y luego se detuvo cuando mi compañero contestó, al parecer estaba en la cocina.

–Jake– Un momento, esa no es la voz de un chico. Caminé hacía donde provenía la voz. Frente al refrigerador había una chica de cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta. Traía puesto un short y una camisa de tiritas. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado y sus piernas eran kilométricas a pesar que no media más de un metro setenta ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía en el depa?

–Casi no me levanto por tu culpa. Me dejaste agotada anoche. Te dije que la segunda ronda no era buena– hice una mueca. Al parecer hablaba con su novio de sus actividades nocturnas. ¿Sería su novio mi compañero de piso?

–No soy una floja. Soy una mujer resistente_–_continuó diciéndole ella al tal Jake.

–No, esta noche voy a descansar–pensé que era momento de hacerle notar mi presencia cuando lo siguiente me dejo petrificado.

–No, sabes que a tu novia no le caigo bien. Ya se te olvido lo que pasó la última vez cuando estuvimos en el mismo cuarto–No lo podía creer. Era toda una zorra. ¿Me preguntó si James y Tanya hacían lo mismo? Hablar por teléfono sobre cómo se burlaban de mí, la idea provocó que sintiera odio por esa chica.

–En ese caso, nos vemos el otro viernes por la noche– habló la susodicha ¿Acaso engañaba a su novio con otro chico que tenía novia?

–Sí, lo sé. Todos mis viernes son tuyos– ¿Cómo alguien puede sentirse bien engañando a otro? ¿Cómo esa otra persona no puede darse cuenta de lo que ocurre?..._lo mismo te pasó a ti_ me dijo la conciencia.

–Yo también. Besos y salúdame a la bruja de tu novia– encima que le baja el novio a la otra tiene el descaro de llamarle bruja. Es el colmo.

Cuando terminó de hablar se giró para quedar frente a mí. La chica era hermosa; ojos grandes y marrones, nariz perfilada y pequeña, labios rellenos; pero zorra al fin y al cabo. Me recordó más a Tanya y la mire con repulsión. Se le notaba asustada.

–Bella, lo siento de verdad–escuché la voz de mi hermana ni siquiera me percaté en que momento llegó– Te presento a mi hermano Edward, tu nuevo compañero de piso–Eso sí que no.

–Creo que deberías saber elegir mejor a tus amigos–dije en tono frío y remarcando la palabra _amigos_ para que Alice supiera que me molestó su mentira–No me agrada vivir con zorras alrededor– esta parte iba dirigida a Bella.

–Pues que yo sepa no hay ninguna por aquí–dijo a la defensiva.

– ¡Vaya! sí que eres cínica– Su pálido tono de piel estaba comenzando a sonrojarse. Sentí la mano de Jasper en mi hombro, había entrado justo momentos después de Alice. Bella me miraba con odio. Antes de que pudiera rebatirme, Alice salió de su estado de estupor.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué le hablas así a mi amiga? –dijo mirándome.

–Pregúntale a ella– dije con cara de suficiencia. A ver cómo salía de esta.

–Bella– inquirió Alice

–Pues que tú hermano cree que soy amante de Jake–Alice comenzó a reír como loca– No es gracioso Marie Alice– le dijo. Sabía cuánto detestaba mi hermana su nombre completo. Se puso seria.

–Lo siento. Pero es que es ridículo.

–Yo no lo creo, si la hubieses escuchado hace unos minutos. "Me dejaste agotada anoche. Te dije que la segunda ronda no era buena" "Todos mis viernes son tuyos" "Besos y salúdame a la bruja de tu novia" –dije tratando de imitar la voz de la chica. Solo de recordarlo me daban ganas de vomitar. Alice tenía la boca abierta, dirigió su mirada hacia Bella.

–Alice, deja de mirarme así– habló pero Alice no contestó nada – ¿En serio crees que me acostaría con Jake? ¡Es como mi hermano!… ¿Sabes? No tengo porque aguantar humillaciones de nadie– entonces se dirigió a mí–No te preocupes no tendrás que compartir el departamento conmigo, me voy– pero antes de que hiciera su dramática salida Alice habló

–Discúlpame, es que me dejó shockeada lo que dijo Edward

–Ya estoy cogiendo costumbre a que la gente me juzgue por lo que digo por teléfono – dijo Bella ¿A qué se refería?

–Bella, no te puedes ir–siguió mi hermana –No te puedes ir… porque esta… es tu casa– ¿Cómo?

–Alice, no estoy para bromas– habló la castaña. Yo estaba muy confundido

–No estoy de broma, la mitad del departamento te pertenece a ti…

–¡Eso no puede ser!–dije incrédulo– ¿Qué hiciste para que mi hermana te cediera lo que nos pertenece? – me acerqué con paso felino. Estaba muy enojado.

– ¡NO HICE NADA! – gritó.

–Edward…–habló Jasper para advertirme que no diera un paso más para acercarme a Bella.

– ¿Cómo pudiste? –me dirigí a Alice

–Deja él drama, era mi parte y yo hago con ella lo que quiera.

– ¿Cuánto vale la mitad del departamento?– pregunté, aunque estaba seguro que el poco dinero ahorrado no me alcanzaría para costearlo.

–Bella no puede vender su parte hasta que pasen al menos cinco años–mis ojos se ensancharon– y la primera opción de compra debe dárnosla a nosotros, es la cláusula– dijo Alice

–Yo no he firmado nada para el traspaso de bienes– aseguró Bella

–Si lo hiciste… estaba entre los papeles de la renta de…–Bella se acercó peligrosamente a mi hermana pero Jasper se puso en medio de ambas por si acaso.

–Bella, cálmate– hablo mi cuñado con voz conciliadora.

– ¡Qué me calme! ¡Me hizo firmar un papel del que yo desconocía!– Quién sabe qué más diría ese documento.

–Bella, sino lo hacía así nunca lo ibas a aceptar. Además no te quejes que el lugar es muy bonito– contestó mi hermana. Iba a despotricar contra ella pero un carraspeo llamó la atención de los cuatro.

–Disculpen, no quería entrar así pero la puerta estaba abierta–dijo un tipo alto como de uno noventa, de cabellos oscuros y ojos avellana. Traía una bolsa de compras.

–¡Félix! Lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo volando– dijo Bella. Es que era increíble salía con dos a la vez, bueno hasta el momento. La miré y arquee una ceja, ella bufó.

– ¡Hola Félix! –dijo alegremente mi hermana ¿Cómo lo hace? Hasta hace un instante Bella le quería arrancar la cabeza y ahora está actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. A veces pienso que debió estudiar actuación en lugar de diseño de modas, aunque no podía negar que era muy buena en lo último.

– ¡Alice querida!– dijo Félix mientras la abrazaba.

– Déjame presentarte a mi prometido, Jasper Whitlock.

–Un gusto– saludo Jasper

–Y este es el cabezota de mi hermano, Edward– pobre tipo no sabía que le estaban poniendo los cuernos.

–Un verdadero placer conocerte, Edward– por que sonó tan… ¿gay? Deseché la idea y asentí a manera de saludo – Bella traje los ingredientes para el dulce de Chelsea– le pasó la bolsa de compras.

–¿Trajiste todo?–preguntó ella mientras revisaba si estaba lo que necesitaba.

–Sí, todo lo que me pediste– le contestó él– ¿De quién son las maletas en la sala?

–Son de Edward–contestó Alice

– ¿No me digas qué te vas a mudar aquí?

–Sí, va a mudarse con Bella– le dijo mi hermana. ¿Por qué tenía que responder por mí?

–Espero que no te molesta que comparta el departamento con tu novia– dije como quién no quiere la cosa.

– ¿Bella y yo?... No querido yo tengo otro tipo de gustos– dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, eso si no me lo esperaba. Trague en seco y vi como Alice, Jasper y Bella ahogaban una risa.

–Alice, hablamos después– le dijo Bella a mi hermana. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina seguida por Félix. Cuando me proponía a hablar con Alice sonó su celular. Era algo sobre la boda por lo que ella y Jasper se despidieron de mí apresuradamente. No sin antes asegurarme que después tendríamos una charla. Yo no tenía ánimos de toparme con Bella y su amigo… amiga o lo que fuera. Busqué en mi maletín las llaves del cuarto y me refugié en el. Nada había cambiado, solo esperaba que Bella no hubiera profanado mi habitación. Por si las moscas retiré las sabanas y les puse unas limpias, salí del cuarto y lleve la ropa de cama a la lavandería. Cuando venía de regreso me topé con ella.

–Nunca entré en tu habitación– arquee una ceja.

–No sé si creerte– dije.

–En ese caso, es tú problema no el mío. Y hasta que se arreglen las cosas será mejor que nos llevemos cordialmente– dijo ella y se marchó a seguir con su labor. Yo me prometí que haría lo que fuera necesario para que esta chica se fuera lo más pronto posible del departamento.

Volví a mi habitación y cerré con seguro. Me cambié la ropa que traía por algo más cómodo, me recosté y llamé a mi mamá.

– ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal él trabajo? – le había pedido a Alice que no comentara nada sobre mi cambio de residencia.

–Hola mamá. Estoy bien. ¿Quería saber si en la tarde podríamos reunirnos?

–Hijo, no sabes lo que me alegraría verte pero no estoy en Chicago.

–Lo sé, pero yo si estoy en San Francisco–Y así comenzó una larga conversación con mi madre. Omití ciertos detalles, como el porqué de mi repentina mudanza. Esperaba que la conversación con mi padre fuera menos tensa que la última que tuvimos. No lo culpaba, él desconocía los motivos de mi partida. Mamá me informó que él se encontraba en el hospital y yo le dije que pasaría más tarde por allá. Decidí que lo mejor era descansar un rato así que me dejé sumergir en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**BPOV**

**.**

Primeras impresiones…

Son aquellas que se quedan grabadas para siempre en la memoria y por lo general son difíciles de cambiar. Y la que me había llevado del hermano de Alice no era muy buena pero no tan mala como la que él tenía de mi. Con Alice me las arreglaba después ¡Cómo se le ocurre hacerme esto!

–Como desearía tener tu suerte– me dijo Félix mientras batía en un bol la mezcla para el dulce y yo estaba tratando de hacer algo de desayuno para ambos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le conteste.

–Por favor Bella, no te hagas– siguió

–En serio, no entiendo– no sabía de que hablaba

–A la suerte que tienes para que te persigan los hombres guapos. Y encima que uno se venga a vivir contigo al mismo departamento en lugar de la tal Edith– dijo con mirada soñadora.

–Alice se inventó eso de Edith, era Edward quien desde un principio se iba a mudar. Y si quieres, tú te mudas para acá y yo me voy a tu depa– ofrecí. No me agradaba tanto la idea de compartir el mismo depa con alguien que me consideraba una zorra.

–No me ilusiones. Pero no niegues que Edward está como quiere–insistió

–Es un cretino– dije

–Un cretino demasiado bueno para su propio bien– dijo él mientras se abanicaba con la mano. Yo solo rodé los ojos y preferí voltear los huevos– ¿Por qué no te agrada?

–Escuchó una conversación que tenía con Jake y asumió que era su amante…ah y después me llamo zorra.

– ¿Qué? – casi grito. Le hice señas para que bajara la voz–Eso sí que no me lo imaginaba

–Bueno no me lo dijo de forma directa sino que lo insinuó.

–Por eso los ánimos estaban tan elevados cuando llegué– preguntó

–No precisamente– conteste mientras servía el desayuno en dos platos.

– ¡Mujer sigue!– lo miré feo

–Sí que te gusta el cotilleo… en realidad fue porque Alice dijo que la mitad del depa era mío– Félix tenía sorpresa en los ojos– A su hermano no le agradó la idea y yo me molesté porque ella me engaño para que firmara los papeles.

–¿Te molestaste porque te dieron un departamento?… bueno la mitad de uno –dijo él –Si que eres rara

– ¿Rara yo?… querrás decir edición limitada– ambos rompimos en carcajadas. Pasar mucho tiempo con mis amigos me estaba afectando.

.

Después de desayunar, hacer algo de lo quehaceres y terminar el pastel me fui a dar un baño. Es una suerte que el depa cuente con dos baños en lugar de uno. Félix se había ido a cambiar a su departamento, lo conocí cuando empecé las rotaciones en el Hospital General de San Francisco, él es paramédico allí. Luego curiosamente resultó que vivía en el mismo piso en donde residía actualmente. Me coloque una remera blanca con diseño de colibrí*, unos jeans negros y mis converse negras. Peine mi cabello y lo dejé en una coleta alta, me puse delineador y algo de brillo. Hoy no tenía clases por lo que no andaba en mi habitual uniforme pero como todos los sábados iba a visitar a mis niños. Los pequeños Collin, Brady, Vladimir, Jane, Alec, Natty, María, Lucía, George, JR, Charles y la cumpleañera Chelsea. Claro que no eran todos los que estaban en la sala de recuperación del hospital pero eran los más inquietos.

Busque mi guitarra y la guarde en su estuche. Debido a la carencia de mi vida social en la preparatoria, y para no volverme loca con los estudios y la soledad, tome clases de canto y guitarra. Había estado practicando para la presentación que les haría a los niños. Tome mi cartera bandolera negra y metí mi celular, las llaves del departamento y mi ipod. Cuando estaba cerrando mi habitación con seguro, no deseaba intrusos, escuché como tocaban a la puerta. Era Félix, buscó el pastel y salimos para el hospital.

.

El Hospital General de San Francisco

Es el principal hospital público y el único Centro de Trauma Nivel I que da el servicio en San Francisco y el norte de Condado de San Mateo. Mi sueño luego de graduarme como médico era convertirme en traumatóloga.

A penas si habíamos entrado al hospital cuando Félix y yo nos topamos con una escena muy graciosa. Rose estaba discutiendo con Emmett, quien a pesar de tener veintisiete años y cuerpo de jugador de rugby parecía un niño de cinco siendo regañado por su madre.

–Ya estas advertido… así que más te vale que no me juegues chueco– dijo Rose mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

–Osita, yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño– dijo Emm

–¿Por qué regañas al pobre de Emm?– intervino Félix

–Por la misma situación de siempre– contestó ella

–Lauren– dijimos Félix y yo al unísono. Lauren es una enfermera de urgencias que tiende a meterse con cuanto chico guapo encuentre en su camino, no le importa en lo más mínimo si este tiene compromiso o no.

–Pero ya le dije a Rose que ella fue la que me buscó y no me cree

–Hay de que me entere que tú y esa…

–Amor no te pongas celosa si yo solo tengo ojos para ti–dijo Emm mientras intentaba atrapar las manos de Rose.

– ¿Celosa yo? No, es que soy detectora de zorras– la mención de la palabra hizo que mi humor decayera un poco.

Luego de unos te quiero y te amo por parte de Emm todo volvió a la normalidad. Emmett, era médico residente y deseaba ser pediatra, se tuvo que retirar porque su viper comenzó a pitar. Al parecer mi humor se reflejaba en mi cara porque Rose me preguntó.

–Bella, ¿Por qué la cara de perro?– dijo ella muy sutilmente (nótese el sarcasmo)

–Por nada– dije yo mientras continuábamos caminando por el pasillo para tomar el ascensor que nos llevara al piso correspondiente.

–Esta así por el nuevo inquilino de su depa– dijo el traidor de Félix

– ¿Cómo que el nuevo inquilino? – dijo Rose haciendo comillas en el aire

–Pues resulta que su Edith era en realidad un Edward– siguió Félix– Si vieras lo bueno que esta el hermano de Alice

– ¡NO! ¡Qué suerte la tuya!– dijo Rose.

–Yo no pienso eso– Rose me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

–Lo que pasa es que Edward cree que ella y Jake son amantes– las risas por parte de mis amigos no se hicieron esperar.

– ¡Por Dios! ¡Si aún sigue siendo virgen!– Gracias al cielo en el ascensor solo estábamos nosotros. No deseaba que todos supieran que tan nula era mi vida sexual.

–Podrías dejar de reíros de mí– dije ya enojada.

–Sabes lo que necesitas– siguió Félix. Miró a Rose como para hacerlo a coro. Yo me tape los oídos pero eso no evitó que escuchara– ¡Un buen polvo!

–A ver si así se te quita lo amargada– dijo Rose.

– ¡Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza los mato a ambos! –dije mirando hacia arriba.

–Bella, no te enfades– habló Félix– Además no es ninguna mentira– Yo le mostré mi dedo corazón, eso provocó más risas.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y llegamos a la sala de recuperación mi estado anímico mejoró. Adoraba ver como se recuperaban los niños luego de meses de tratamiento y terapia. Los pequeños ya nos esperaban, podía ver sus caritas alegres y los ojitos con esa chispa de ilusión.

– ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? – dije mientras me hacía la que no veía a Chelsea.

–¡Aquí estoy!– me dijo la niña de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

– ¡Oh! pero si estabas aquí– conteste mientras la abrazaba. Chelsea era una sobreviviente con tan solo ocho años. Ella sufrió un accidente automovilístico en el cual perdió a sus padres. Aunque llegó grave se pudo salvar su vida no sin secuelas del mismo. Llevaba varios meses en terapia para volver a caminar debido a las lesiones, por suerte sus tíos se habían hecho cargo de ella.

Primero jugamos un rato con ellos. Vanessa o Nessie, como preferíamos llamarla, llego un poco tarde. Ella es médico recién graduada y se nos unió en la labor de hacer un poco más agradable la estadía de los niños en el hospital. Le cantamos el cumpleaños a Chelsea, repartimos del dulce y le dimos unos obsequios que compramos luego de hacer una recolecta entre todos los del departamento.

–Bueno ahora que tal una canción– dije. Los niños se hicieron a mí alrededor mientras sacaba la guitarra.

–¡Yo elijó!– dijo Collin.

–No, hoy le toca a Chelsea– habló Jane. Ella y Chelsea se habían vuelto inseparables.

–Hoy cantaré una canción para Chelsea y otra para el resto– dije para que ninguno se pusiera triste.

–¡SI!– gritaron todos

–Entonces que canción quieres Chelsea–pregunté

–Cualquier que tu cantes– dijo ella.

–Bueno en ese caso les voy a cantar Hay un cuento pero antes quiero que se aprendan el coro– demoramos unos minutos hasta que más o menos todos se sabían el estribillo. Comencé a tocar los acordes con mi guitarra. (http-/-/-www.-youtube.-com-/watch?v=ADgHxAFuFbM sin guiones y espacios)

**Hay un cuento**

**Que me trajo un día el viento**

**Que me enseña a reír**

**Que dan ganas de vivir**

**Donde las hadas existen**

**Y no hay corazones tristes y en abril**

**Surcan flores de colores mi jardín**

**Surcan flores de colores mi jardín**

Cante mientras veía cada carita que estaba a mí alrededor

**Hay un cuento**

**Donde vive un sentimiento**

**Que nunca va a morir**

**Que se queda junto a mí**

**Donde no llegan las penas**

**Donde solo hay gente buena y es así**

**Es un cuento que podemos compartir**

**Es un cuento que podemos compartir**

Les di la señal para que cantaran conmigo el coro

**Haz que tu cuento valga la pena**

**Haz de tus sueños la ilusión**

**Y que se asome la primavera**

**En las calles de tu corazón**

**Haz que tu ángel nunca se valla**

**Que cuide el niño que hay en vos**

**Y cuando crezcas**

**Nunca lo pierdas**

**Porque perderás tu corazón**

Era tan lindo ver esas sonrisas en sus rostros.

**Hay un cuento que**

**Contaban las abuelas**

**Que te puedo contar**

**Para que puedas dormir**

**Donde la mala se paga**

**Y siempre ganan los buenos**

**Y es así**

**Los que sueñan son felices hasta el fin**

**Los que sueñan son felices hasta el fin**

Volví a hacerles la señal para que me acompañaran de nuevo. No me pasó desapercibido como Nessie, Rose y Félix cuchicheaban mientras veían en mi dirección. A lo mejor ya le estaban dando las nuevas noticias a Nessie.

**Haz que tu cuento valga la pena**

**Haz de tus sueños la ilusión**

**Y que se asome la primavera**

**En las calles de tu corazón**

**Haz que tu ángel nunca se valla**

**Que cuide el niño que hay en vos**

**Y cuando crezcas**

**Nunca lo pierdas**

**Porque perderás tu corazón**

**Y cuando crezcas**

**Nunca lo pierdas**

**Porque perderás tu corazón**

**Haz que tu cuento valga la pena**

**Haz de tus sueños la ilusión**

**Y que se asome la primavera**

**En las calles de tu corazón**

**Haz que tu ángel nunca se valla**

**Que cuide el niño que hay en vos**

**Y cuando crezcas**

**Nunca lo pierdas**

**Porque perderás tu corazón**

Los niños aplaudieron pero lo que llamó mi atención fue la voz de Carlisle a mis espaldas.

–Hermosa canción, Bella– dijo, yo giré mi cabeza en su dirección. Para mi sorpresa a su lado estaba Edward. Me levanté para saludar al Sr. Cullen.

–Gracias Dr. Cullen– aunque en privado lo llamaba Carlisle en el hospital lo trataba con respeto. Además no quería agregar más leña al fuego sobre que yo era su favorita por haberle salvado la vida a su hija.

–Bueno al parecer de ahora en adelante tendrás que llamarme Carlisle porque mi hijo se va a integrar a nuestro equipo de médicos y no queremos que haya confusión–dijo a modo de chiste. Lo que me faltaba, tener que verlo hasta en el hospital –Edward, no vas a felicitar a nuestra artista y futura doctora– siguió Carlisle. Ya me imaginaba lo que esta conversación iba a significar para mí: un mes de burlas por parte de mis amigos.

–Tienes una voz muy buena para el canto– dijo un poco incómodo. ¿Me pregunto si ya le habían informado que yo salve a su hermana? Para ese tiempo Edward estaba fuera del país y Alice les solicitó…más bien exigió a sus familiares que nadie le informara de su estado. Ella no deseaba que su hermano se preocupara.

–Ella canta como los ángeles– escuche la voz JR.

–Gracias pequeño– le dije mientras me agachaba y le daba un beso en la frente. JR se sonrojó hasta las orejas provocando que tanto el resto de los niños como el personal voluntario se rieran del pobre.

–Qué tal si nos deleitas con su voz angelical Dra. Swan– dijo Carlisle. Esta vez la que se sonrojó fui yo. Desde que comencé hacer mi trabajo como voluntaria me dediqué a buscar canciones de programas infantiles y cosas como esas para las presentaciones. Los Drs. Cullen se encaminaron a donde se encontraba el resto del personal. Yo decidí mejor prestarle atención a los pequeños.

–En ese caso, qué canción quieren escuchar– en esta ocasión el pequeño Alec de cinco años levanto la mano– Dime cariño qué canción quieres.

–Un mundo de calamelos– al pequeño aún se le dificultaba hablar un poco. La canción ya la habían escuchado pero aún así les gustaba.

–Entonces será Un mundo de caramelos– dije para corregirlo sin hacerle sentir mal. Me volví a sentar y toque los acordes (http-:/-/-www.-youtube.-com/- watch?v=5EXJoCbLIXk)

**Hazme un mundo de caramelo**

**Llena el aire con algodón**

**Que los dulces caigan del cielo**

**Las estrellas piñatas son**

**De repente las alegrías**

**Se me antojan de corazón**

**Si me como a besos la vida**

**Chocolate los sueños son**

**Pa que todo lo que este bueno**

**Siempre esté a punto de turrón**

**Si los dulces son de colores**

**Los recuerdos también lo son**

**En el cine las palomitas**

**El calor para los raspados**

**Chocolate de la abuelita**

**Para el frio del corazón**

Varias de las niñas se me unieron

**Picosita la vida**

**Dulcecito el amor**

**Sonrisitas de nieve**

**Que me regalen un rayito de sol**

**Arrocito con leche, pa' vivir**

**Para darle sabor a todo**

**Lo que de pronto se queda triste**

**Se queda solo**

**uooohh**

Levanté la mirada y pude ver cómo me observaban. ERROR me dijo la conciencia por lo que volví a bajar la mirada.

**Quiero un mundo de caramelo**

**Donde todo sepa mejor**

**Y esa niña que llevo dentro**

**Se me escape del corazón**

**Pa' que juegue con sus amigos**

**Y se ría con todo el mundo**

**Que la risa de todos los niños**

**Es la música del amor**

Por lo general no me daba miedo escénico. Quizás era la presencia de mi jefe, ya que era la primera vez que veía una presentación mía.

**Quiero un mundo de caramelo**

**Llena el aire con algodón**

**Que los dulces caigan del cielo**

**Las estrellas piñatas son**

**En el cine las palomitas**

**El calor para los raspados**

**Chocolate de la abuelita**

**Para el frio del corazón**

**Picosita la vida**

**Dulcecito el amor**

**Sonrisitas de nieve**

**Que me regalen un rayito de sol**

**Arrocito con leche pa' vivir**

**Para darle sabor a todo**

**Lo que de pronto se queda triste**

**Se queda solo**

**uooohh**

Más niños se unieron a cantar. Me sentía feliz de darles aunque sea un poquito de alegría a estas criaturas que habían sufrido más que la mayoría.

**Quiero un mundo de caramelo**

**Donde todo sepa mejor**

**Y esa niña que llevo dentro**

**Se me escape del corazón**

**pa' que juegue con sus amigos**

**Y se ría con todo el mundo**

**Que la risa de todos los niños**

**Es la música del amor**

De nuevo mire en dirección de mis amigos y noté como Nessie y Rose estudiaban a Edward. Félix me giño un ojo. ¡Lo que me espera!

**Quiero un mundo de caramelo**

**Llena el aire con algodón**

**Que los dulces caigan del cielo**

**Las estrellas piñatas son**

**En el cine las palomitas**

**El calor para los raspados**

**Chocolate de la abuelita**

**Para el frio del corazón**

**La la la la la**

**Lalalala**

**Lalalala**

**Lalala**

**Quiero un mundo de caramelo**

**Donde todo sepa mejor**

**Y esa niña que llevo dentro**

**Se me escape del corazón**

**pa' que juegue con sus amigos**

**Y se ría con todo el mundo**

**Que la risa de todos los niños**

**Es la música del amor**

**Quiero un mundo de caramelo**

**Llena el aire con algodón**

**Que los dulces caigan del cielo**

**Las estrellas piñatas son**

**En el cine las palomitas**

**El calor para los raspados**

**Chocolate de la abuelita**

**Para el frio del corazón**

**Dulcecito el amor**

Terminé de cantar y escuche de nuevo los aplausos. Cante dos canciones más a petición de los pequeños. Carlisle y Edward no se retiraron hasta que se acabó la presentación. Recogimos las cosas y nos despedimos de los niños. Nada más salimos de la sala de recuperación cuando fui víctima de mis amigos.

–No me puedo creer que vayas a vivir con semejante espécimen de hombre– habló Rose

–Viste esos ojos y esa boca– dijo Nessie

–Y ese cuerpo de infarto–siguió Félix

–Ya párenle– dije exasperada–les recuerdo que ustedes dos tienen novios y tu Félix…– no sabía que decir– No sé si eres su tipo.

–Claro que no lo soy…a él parece gustarle más las chicas…en especial una que toca la guitarra y canta como los ángeles–señaló Félix

–Con ustedes no se puede ganar nunca– dije mientras presionaba más de una vez el botón del ascensor.

–Si vieras como te miraba– continuó con la cantaleta Nessie– ya quisiera yo que alguien me mirara así

– ¿Y qué paso con Nahuel? – pregunté. Era el novio de Nessie desde que la conozco.

–Terminamos

–Lo siento– ella se había deprimido mucho cuando él se fue a estudiar al extranjero.

–Tranquila. Ya sabes lo que dicen del amor…que es como el Wi Fi entre más lejos se pierde la intensidad– mis amigos y sus ocurrencias.

.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería para comer algo mientras conversábamos de cosas banales.

–Tyler a las doce en punto– dijo Félix. Yo hice una mueca de disgusto. Tyler Crowley resultó ser íntimo amigo de Mike Newton, y luego de que este se viera en aprietos por lo que le dije a sus padres, le dejó como tarea fastidiarme la vida. Por ello había corrido el rumor de que él y yo habíamos dormido juntos en más de una ocasión. Era un total imbécil.

–Buenas tardes chicos–saludó a mis amigos– Bella, preciosa cómo estas– me dijo el moreno

–Hasta hace un rato perfectamente.

–Porque me tratas así… ya se te olvidaron lo momentos que pasamos juntos– dijo con falso dolor

–En tus sueños Tyler– agregó Rose

–Sabes donde vivo por si se te antoja, haré lo que me pidas– me levante enfurecida de la mesa. Se había pasado... de nuevo

– ¡No entiendes que me dejes en paz! ¡Desaparece! – hablé más alto de lo normal. Nessie me halo de la muñeca para que me volviera a sentar.

–Tyler será mejor que te vayas en este momento… no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar– le advirtió Félix en tono serio.

–Ya veo, en ese caso mejor me marcho–camino unos cuantos pasos– Ah, Bella se me olvidaba decirte que Mike te envió sus saludos– sentí como mi cara se teñía de rojo por la rabia.

– Tómate esto– me dijo Rose mientras me tendía un vaso de agua.

–Estoy cansada de que me fastidie todo el tiempo– les dije a los chicos

–Ignóralo, es un idiota– continuó Nessie– A si se cansará de molestarte.

–Gracias Félix, por hacer que se fuera–dije

–Para eso estamos.

Conversamos un rato más y luego regrese al departamento en autobús porque Félix tenía una cita con su chico misterioso. Las luces estaban apagadas por lo que asumí que Edward no se encontraba en el depa. La luz de la contestadora parpadeaba me acerqué y presione el botón.

– ¡Hola Bella! – era la voz de Alice–Mañana paso por ti a las 10 am para lo del vestido de mi boda y el asunto que tenemos pendiente. No seas tan ruda con mi hermano no es mala gente– sonó de nuevo el aparato marcando el fin del mensaje.

Hice algo para cenar y me senté en el sofá para ver la tele un rato. A eso de las nueve y media llegó Edward y traía una cara de pocos amigos.

–Buenas noches– dije mientras apagaba la tv y recogía el plato y el vaso que había usado para comer.

–Buenas noches–contestó él.

–Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre las normas de convivencia– hablé antes de que él se metiera en su habitación.

–Mira, dejemos algo claro. Aunque Alice te haya cedido la parte que le correspondía no significa que tú puedas hacer lo que te plazca.

–Ya te dije que…

–No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, es tu problema pero eso no significa que no me moleste

–Es un caso perdido hablar contigo en buenos términos. Sigues molesto porque Alice me dio su parte del depa pero yo no tuve nada que ver– Aseguré

–Ella te lo obsequió porque le salvaste la vida y te lo agradezco pero no cambia el hecho de que no seas de mi agrado–golpe bajo para mi ego. Pensé que luego de la plática con su familia cambiaría su percepción hacia mí.

–En ese caso ya somos dos– no me iba a dejar– Regla uno: nada de chicas o chicos.

–Regla dos: no toques nada que me pertenezca ni entres a mi cuarto.

–No soy una ladrona.

–Solo me aseguro– contesto él como si dijera el tiempo. Imbécil.

–Regla tres: nos dividiremos las tareas del hogar y cada uno hace su comida– Se quedó pensativo por un momento y continuó

–Ya que no hay más nada que pactar me voy a dormir– y se marchó a su cuarto.

Caminé a la cocina y fregué los trastes. Le rogué al cielo que esta situación no durara mucho tiempo porque tenía la extraña sensación que convivir con Edward Cullen no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

_**(1) Northwestern Memorial Hospital(NMH):**__es uno de los más importantes__los centros médicos__académicos de Estados Unidos y es el principal hospital de enseñanza de la Universidad de Northwestern 's Escuela de Medicina Feinberg . Centro de trauma nivel 1_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Algún review?**


	4. ¿Príncipe o Lobo feroz?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la increíble S. Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.**

**Un millón de gracias por los review.**

**Este capi va dedicado a Kriss21, marian24, Pau, Maedna33, namy33, AliceSanzCullen, Kaarito , Maria twilighter, nany87, empanada de chocolate, viivii alice, dany-cullen-patt, gotik pirata a las personas que tienen alertas y agregaron la historia como favorita.**

**Besos y espero no decepcionarles.**

**PD: lo que aparece en * está en mi perfil.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

**¿Príncipe o Lobo Feroz?**

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Cuando desperté había un silencio sepulcral. Salí de mi habitación y no había nadie. Supuse que Bella no se encontraba en el departamento. MEJOR. Me duché de nuevo y me coloqué un pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca y mis zapatos negros. Tomé mi cartera, el celular y las llaves del depa. Cerré con seguro mi cuarto, por si acaso, y me encaminé hacia la salida.

El transporte público era un total fastidio pero no me quedaba de otra. Esperaba que mi madre aún conservara mi Volvo porque no soportaría esta tortura. No es que hubiese mucha distancia entre el depa y el hospital, usando coche claro está, pero el tranque que se forma es de los más pesado. Mirando a través de la ventana recordé tantos momentos vividos en esta ciudad. Algunos más bonitos que otros y luego el que marco mi vida. Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para "deprimirme" con ese pensamiento.

El Hospital General de San Francisco es dirigido por mi padre desde hace poco más de seis años. Lleva trabajando en la institución cerca de veinticinco años. Cuando era pequeño me hacía mucha ilusión trabajar mano a mano con mi padre, y ahora después de ocho años lo iba a hacer.

La relación con mi familia se enfrío desde que me mudé a Chicago. Yo evitaba cualquier reunión familiar o visita a San Francisco. Todo por no toparme con ellos, se que ha sido una actitud muy infantil de mi parte hacerles pagar a mi familia los errores de otros. Ya no había marcha atrás solo me quedaba emendar, desde ahora, le daño hecho.

Como siempre el hospital estaba saturado. No necesitaba preguntar donde quedaba el despacho del director porque muchas veces estuve allí. En esos tiempos Eleazar era el director del hospital. Hice una mueca al recordar el nombre. _No te amargues_ me repetí en mi fuero interno. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar tropecé con una enfermera de cabellos rubios rojizos, llevaba una plaquita en su uniforme con el que se le identificaba: Mallory.

–Te puedo ayudar en algo– dijo ella batiendo sus pestañas más de lo debido. Evite taparme los oídos con las manos por su tono chillón.

–No gracias– dije a secas. Cuando iba a seguir mi camino me sujetó por el brazo.

–En serio, pareces perdido. Si deseas te muestro los alrededores

–¿No debes estar atendiendo a algún paciente?– por lo que vi en urgencias se necesitaba de apoyo.

–Ahorita tengo unos minutos libres…si tú quieres yo…–iba a seguir hablando pero yo perdí la poca paciencia que tenía.

–No creo que tu vocación sea la de atender a personas heridas. Te equivocaste de profesión–dije furioso. Mientras había personas que podían estar muriendo o necesitaban de su ayuda ella estaba coqueteándome descaradamente. Me aleje lo más rápido que pude, ella estaba en shock.

Me detuve frente a la puerta donde estaba inscrito el nombre de mi padre: Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Toqué y él dijo adelante. Su rostro era todo un poema cuando levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo antes de que le interrumpiera. No demoró mucho en levantarse y caminar hacia mí para darme un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento me di cuenta de cuanta falta me había hecho.

–Hijo, que gusto que hayas decidido visitarme. Cuéntame que te trajo de vuelta a San Francisco–me preguntó mientras ambos tomábamos asiento. Mi padre desconocía aún de mi traslado, Aro tenía la esperanza de que desistiera antes de que el plazo se cumpliera.

–Me vine a vivir a San Francisco– contesté

– ¿Cómo?

–Que me acabo de mudar. Además de que te vine a visitar… quería saber si tienes alguna vacante para mí– su sonrisa se ensancho. Por muchos años estuvo muy molesto conmigo por no haber trabajado junto a él.

–Claro que sí, hay lugar para ti hijo…siempre.

Luego de hablar alrededor de unos diez minutos de como procederíamos en lo del contrato mi padre se ofreció a darme un tour por las instalaciones. A pesar de que ambos sabíamos que yo las conocía muy bien no me hice de rogar. Algunas cosas habían cambiado otras no tanto. Mi padre me dejó para el final una sorpresa. Al parecer tenía un programa nuevo con alumnos de medicina y personal de hospital para hacer más agradable la estancia de los pequeños que permanecían en la sala de recuperación.

Vaya que fue sorpresa, justo cuando entramos a la sala de recuperación había una chica rodeada de un grupo de niños. Ella tenía una voz preciosa, la canción la desconocía pero era perfecta para darles ánimos a los pequeños. Entre los presentes pude ver a Félix ¿Trabajaba aquí? A su lado había dos muchachas, una rubia y la otra de cabello color cobrizo. Mi evaluación fue interrumpido por los aplausos de los niños y la vos de mi padre.

–Hermosa canción Bella– si que el mundo es chico. Bella, la chica del depa, era la muchacha que cantaba.

–Gracias Dr. Cullen– habló ella algo tímida. _Quién no la conozca que la compre._

–Bueno al parecer de ahora en adelante tendrás que llamarme Carlisle porque mi hijo se va a integrar a nuestro equipo de médicos y no queremos que haya confusión–dijo mi padre a modo de chiste –Edward no vas a felicitar a nuestra artista y futura doctora–Esta debía ser una broma muy cruel.

–Tienes una voz muy buena para el canto– dije un poco incómodo. Ni pensar que segundos antes había pensado que su voz era preciosa.

–Ella canta como los ángeles– escuché la voz de uno de los pequeños.

–Gracias pequeño– contestó Bella mientras me agachaba y le daba un beso en la frente. El niño se sonrojó hasta las orejas provocando la risa de los presentes.

–Qué tal si nos deleitas con su voz angelical Dra. Swan– habló mi padre. Esta vez la que se sonrojó fue Bella. Era muy extraño que una chica como ella se avergonzara tan fácilmente. Mi padre y yo nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba el resto del personal.

–En ese caso qué canción quieren escuchar–les pregunto a los niños. Un pequeño como de cinco años levanto la mano– Dime cariño que canción quieres– pregunto ella amablemente. Se veía que le tenía un cariño especial.

–Un mundo de calamelos– contestó el pequeño

–Entonces será Un mundo de caramelos–le corrigió ella sin avergonzarle. Al menos sabía cómo tratar con ellos.

Canto dos canciones después de un mundo de caramelos. Y aunque si por mi fuera ya habría salido del lugar, mi padre insistió en que nos quedáramos hasta el final. Estaba incomodo por la evaluación de Félix y sus amigas. No disimulaban para nada y eso me mantenía inquieto. Sentí un gran alivio cuando nos retiramos.

.

.

.

En casa de mis padres me esperaba una copiosa cena. Tenía un hambre horrible, el cup noodles no contaba. Mi hermana y Jasper también estaban presentes y no desaproveché la oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

–No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tener a mis dos bebes juntos– dijo mamá. Para ella nunca creceríamos.

– ¡Mamá! Creo que Edward y yo ya estamos bastante grandecitos– habló Alice. Mi madre rodo los ojos. Jasper, Papá y yo reímos. Ambas se parecían tanto en su forma de ser.

–Entonces Alice, me puedes decir la razón por la cual le cediste tu parte del departamento a Bella–ella me miró reprobatoriamente al notar mi entonación al nombrar a su amiga.

–No le has dicho aún– habló mi madre

– ¿Puedo saber de que hablan? – pregunté

–Era lo mínimo que podía hacer– contestó ella

–Esa es tu manera de conseguir amigos– dije ya un poco más ofuscado. _Frénale allí_ me dijo la conciencia. Se supone que vienes a mejorar tu situación familiar no a empeorarla me recordé.

– ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si la persona que te salvo la vida estuviera en apuros? – preguntó, a pesar que su voz no demostraba expresión alguna sus ojos me mostraban lo enojada que se encontraba.

–Por qué me preguntas eso– ella apretó el tenedor que tenía en la mano

–Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta– continuó ella con expresión dolida

–Explícame porque no entiendo nada

–No has visto como camina Alice– esta vez fue Jasper quien habló. No me había detenido a pensar en eso. Jasper al ver que no tenía ni la menor idea continúo– Ella cojea debido a un accidente que hace unos dos meses casi le arrebata la vida– Tragué en seco. Cómo era posible que yo no me hubiese enterado, que ni siquiera hubiera notado su cojera. ¿Qué clase de hermano era?

–Iba manejando porque tenía una reunión en la que cerraba un contrato muy importante cuando un coche cruzo de frente hacia mi paño. Fue demasiado rápido que no me dio tiempo a quitarme de su camino. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, tú para ese tiempo te encontrabas en Londres por lo del congreso. Evite que te avisaran porque no quería preocuparte, además ya estaba fuera de peligro– continuó mi hermana

–Isabella y Jacob venían detrás del coche que se chocó contra el de Alice. Ellos fueron quienes llamaron a la ambulancia. Isabella fue quien le dio los primeros auxilios, si ella no hubiera estado allí Alice no hubiera sobrevivido–Un sudor frio recorrió mi cuerpo. Mi hermana pequeña estuvo a punto de morir.

–Ahora vez quien está en deuda con quién– dijo Alice.

.

Lo que quedo de la comida fue incomodo. Aunque mi madre trató de aligerar el ambiente no lo logró. Yo me disculpe con mi hermana por ser tan bruto y ella como siempre me perdonó. Luego de eso me mostró el anillo de compromiso que le obsequio mi futuro cuñado. Era muy bonito, tenía un diseño de corazón y estaba adornado con diamantes y un zafiro*. Más recuerdos invadieron mi cabeza, trate de desecharlos lo más rápido que pude para evitar que mi hermana se diera cuenta. Me habló muy emocionada de que su madrina sería Kate y que sus damas de honor eran Irina, Bella y Rose. Que el padrino de la boda iba a ser Garrett, amigo desde la infancia de Jasper y esposo de Kate. Se disculpó conmigo por no haberme elegido pero pensó que no asistiría. Era mi costumbre evitar las reuniones, ni siquiera asistí a la boda de Kate quien fue un gran apoyo durante mi adolescencia.

Mi padre se ofreció en pagarme un departamento pero yo me negué rotundamente. Alegue que era un hombre adulto y que era mi deber conseguir donde vivir. Mi madre me dio las llaves de mi antiguo coche y salí de la casa con la promesa de visitarlos más a menudo.

Durante mi viaje en coche de vuelta al departamento no pude evitar sentirme contrariado. Por un lado estaba agradecido con Bella por salvar a mi hermana y por otro lado no podía evitar que su actitud me recordara a Tanya. Era realmente frustrante. Estacione el coche y subí al ascensor. Cuando entre al departamento ella estaba viendo la tele.

–Buenas noches– saludó ella.

–Buenas noches–contesté. Me iba a encerrar en mi habitación cuando ella volvió a hablar.

–Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre las normas de convivencia– estaba tratando de mantener a raya mi desprecio hacia las personas como ella pero no lo logra del todo.

–Mira dejemos algo claro, aunque Alice te haya cedido la parte que le correspondía no significa que tú puedas hacer lo que te plazca– ella me miró con incredulidad.

–Ya te dije que…

–No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, es tu problema pero eso no significa que no me moleste– le interrumpí. Si mi madre me viera me abofetearía por no dejar hablar a una mujer.

–Es un caso perdido hablar contigo en buenos términos. Sigues molesto porque Alice me dio su parte del depa pero yo no tuve nada que ver– se le veía tan segura.

–Ella te lo obsequió porque le salvaste la vida y te lo agradezco pero no cambia el hecho de que no seas de mi agrado–su expresión se vio afectada por mi comentario solo unos segundos antes de que la enmascarara.

–En ese caso ya somos dos– a nadie le agrada que le digan la verdad en su cara pensé– Regla uno: nada de chicas o chicos.

–Regla dos: no toques nada que me pertenezca ni entres a mi cuarto.

–No soy una ladrona.

–Solo me aseguro– me encogí de hombros.

–Regla tres: nos dividiremos las tareas del hogar y cada uno hace su comida– ¡RAYOS! se me olvidó que comería mañana. Tenía demasiada flojera para salir de nuevo, además tenía sueño atrasado. Tantos turnos dobles y saturarme de trabajo estaban pasándome factura.

–Ya que no hay más nada que pactar me voy a dormir– dije y me marche. Si tenía algo más que decir no se lo permití.

* * *

**BPOV**

**.**

El agua fresca corría por mi cuerpo pero aún no lograba despertarme por completo. Tenía un sueño espantoso debido a que me quedé despierta hasta bien entrada la noche. Todo porque tengo cierto problema con los misterios, no puedo dejar ninguno sin resolver. Quería encontrar alguna razón coherente por la que Edward sintiera ese odio tan profundo hacia mí, después de todo yo no le había hecho absolutamente nada. Cerré la llave y me anude una toalla. Saque de mi gaveta lo primero que se me ocurrió, para que arreglarme si lo más seguro era que Alice me traería algo de ropa nueva para jugar a barbie Bella. Odio cuando hace eso pero no puedo discutir con ella sobre el tema porque se pone como una fiera. Estaba haciéndome una cola de caballo cuando escuché los golpes en la puerta principal. Corrí hasta ella con el fin de evitar que mí _adorado_ compañero de piso se despertara. Observé por la mirilla y pude ver en el pasillo a Jacob ¿Qué coño hacía a estas horas aquí? Comenzó a golpear de nuevo y le abrí la puerta para evitar que la terminara tumbando. Entró como alma que lleva el diablo y ni siquiera me saludó.

– ¡Es una maldita! ¡Cómo me pudo hacer esto! – comenzó a vociferar mi amigo.

–Podrías por favor dejar de gritar– dije yo molesta

– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es que tengo cara de idiota? – me preguntó Jake.

–Se puede saber por qué demonios entras así y de qué carajos estás hablando– cuestioné. Él se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro.

–Leah me dejó… más bien debo decir que me montó los cuernos con Sam y yo la bote.

– ¡¿Qué? ¿Sam Uley?… el novio de Emily– no lo podía creer. Tenía que ser otro.

–Sí, ese mismo. Los encontré a los dos enrollándose en el baño, mientras que yo estaba como estúpido atendiendo los invitados de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

–Lo siento tanto Jake– me acerque a él y le sostuve las manos.

–No lo sientas por mí. Siéntelo más por la pobre de Emily, está destrozada– Emily es la prometida de Sam, creo que después de esto ya no habrá boda – Lo que verdaderamente me molesta es que me haya visto la cara de idiota.

–Yo pensé que tú…

– ¿Qué la amaba? – Asentí– Bella eres tan inocente. Me gustaba estar con ella y era realmente buena en la cama–hice una mueca. Demasiada información– pero no le amaba. Es más, estoy seguro que la mujer de mi vida debe andar por allí, solo que aún no la he encontrado.

–Espero que la encuentres pronto– no le dije nada al respecto de estar con una persona sin amor porque era caso perdido.

–Yo también, pero mientras tanto que tal si me acompañas a dar una vuelta y bebemos hasta olvidar nuestros nombres– dijo más alegre.

– ¡Estás loco! Apenas si son las ocho de la mañana y ya quieres emborracharte. Además no puedo, Alice quedó de pasar a buscarme a eso de las diez– contesté

– ¿Prefieres irte con la duendecillo antes de acompañarme?– me dijo indignado– ¿Es que ya no me quieres? –dijo haciendo un puchero mientras sostenía mis manos más fuerte.

–Claro que te quiero tonto…

–Lamento dañarles el momento. Bella creí que teníamos ciertas reglas– MALDICIÓN. No se supone que debería estar dormido. Pero no estaba allí de pie junto a la puerta que daba al pasillo con una bolsa de compras en la mano. ¿En qué momento salió?

– ¿Quién es este? –Preguntó Jake mientras se levantaba del sillón.

–Jake te presento a Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice–dije a modo de presentación. Vi la mirada de Edward y no tenía la menor duda de que en este momento estaba pensando muy mal de mí, otra vez.

–Mucho gusto– dijo mi amigo y le tendió la mano. Este en lugar de estrecharla siguió de largo hacia la cocina. Jake me miró con incredulidad.

–Después te explico, será mejor que te vayas. Por favor no cometas ninguna locura– dije rápidamente mientras arrastraba a Jake hacia la salida.

–Ten por seguro que cuando nos volvamos a ver hablaremos largo y tendido– cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Estaba realmente molesta, qué se creía Edward para hacerle esto a Jake.

–Creí que al menos podrías cumplir con las reglas– dijo antes de que le comenzará a gritar. Él abría las gavetas buscando quién sabe qué.

–Ese no era motivo para que ni siquiera saludaras– estaba indignada

–Conozco a las personas como ustedes y no son de mi agrado

– ¿En serio? Ni siquiera me conoces realmente para decir eso– él seguía con su labor–Desde que llegaste te la has pasado juzgándome y por muy hermano que seas de Alice no te voy a permitir que me insultes o le hagas desplantes a mis amigos– se giró y me miró con una ceja arqueada

–Vaya, nos saliste muy digna–dijo con desdén

–Ni te imaginas. No sé con qué clase de personas te relacionas pero te aseguro que no soy como ellos–me marché de allí antes de que terminara matándole.

Traté de estudiar los casos clínicos que nos había dejado el Dr. Jefferson pero no lograba captar nada. Mi cerebro se bloquea cuando estoy muy enojada por lo que deje a un lado la laptop y me coloque los audífonos del Ipod. Morfeo decidió visitarme nuevamente.

– ¡JODER! – fue mi grito al golpearme con el suelo. Retiré los audífonos de mis oídos.

–Belli Bells debes tener más cuidado–me dijo la pixie

–Podrías dejar de hacer eso, un día me vas a matar– refunfuñe. No es muy agradable que te despiertes luego de caerte de la cama. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

–Te estaba llamando pero tu ni te inmutabas– dijo Alice mientras se encogía los hombros.

– ¿Y por eso me empujaste? No se te ocurrió que no te escuchaba– dije mostrándole mi compañero fiel. Mi ipod.

–Upss. No me fije–contestó mientras se devolvía para recoger unas cosas que tenía en el sillón. Yo, en una actitud muy adulta, le arroje una almohada que le dio justo en la cabeza– ¡ISABELLA!

–Nada de Isabella, aquí la que debe estar molesta soy yo. Aún no se me olvida lo de ayer

–Lo siento Belly Bells, prometo que te lo recompensaré–contestó haciendo su característico puchero–Ahora qué tal si te vas a duchar para que luego te pongas el lindo conjunto que te traje.

Así fue como inició mi tortura, duró cerca de una hora. Y eso que Alice decidió dejarme el cabello suelto, cuando ella aparecía yo no tenía ni voz ni voto. Me obligó a ponerme un vestido negro con mangas tres cuartos que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodilla y una fila de botones en la parte inferior*. Según ella debía lucir mis hermosas y torneadas piernas. Aunado a unas sandalias negras de tacón y una cartera de mano*. Es una suerte que en mi trabajo no necesitara usar zapatos de tacón porque lo más probable es que terminara lesionada a causa de esas trampas mortales.

– ¡Estas hermosa! – dijo muy entusiasmada Alice. Poco le faltaba para comenzar a dar saltitos. Ella llevaba un vestido caqui sin mangas con una fila de botones y unas bailarinas chocolates*. Claro como ella aún no podía llevar zapatos de tacón me torturaba a mí.

–Apúrate antes de que me arrepienta– dije saliendo de la habitación. Por suerte Edward no estaba a la vista, no quería otro enfrentamiento por hoy.

Alice se mantuvo callada durante nuestro viaje en el ascensor. Afuera Jasper nos esperaba para llevarnos a Westfield Mall, lugar donde Alice tenía su boutique.

–Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? – me saludó Jasper

–Por ahora bien– dije mientras hacia una mueca. Jasper se rió de mi expresión. El sabía cómo sufría cada vez que a Alice se le ocurría llevarme al Mall.

–No entiendo cómo puedes detestar las compras y la moda–habló Alice cuando ya nos encontrábamos dentro del coche

–No las odio… es solo que las evito lo más que puedo o hasta que sea necesario. Tú disfrutas mucho de ellas, demasiado para mi gusto.

–Veras que después de un par de salidas más las vas a amar– mi cara era un poema. Jasper se volvió reír.

–Háblame de que va lo del contrato del depa–solté. El contrato solo era una fachada debido a que yo no pagaba renta, pero Alice insistió para que no hubiera problemas con yo no sé qué cosa. Ahora entendía porque la insistencia de que firmara el bendito papel.

–De lo mismo que te dije ayer. Te cedí mi parte pero con las condiciones de que no lo podías vender hasta un plazo de cinco años, la primera opción a compra no las debes dar a nosotros en caso de que desees venderlo– la note un poco nerviosa.

–Y si no cumplo con las clausulas qué me pasa.

–Este… yo… mejor te lo digo después– continuó ella

–Marie Alice– advertí

–Tendrás que pagarnos el monto de tu parte del depa– habló muy rápido. Mis ojos se ensancharon.

– ¡Eres una tramposa! – le reclamé. Era cien por ciento seguro de que yo cumpliría a cabalidad todo lo que dijera el contrato, no contaba con el dinero para pagar semejante cuenta.

–Lo siento. Tenía que asegurarme de que no rechazaras mi regalo

–Y vaya manera de asegurarte– se formó un silencio incomodo por unos minutos que fue interrumpido por Alice.

–Bella ¿Estás molesta?

–Y tú qué crees– le devolví

–Bella no es tan malo como piensas, además tienes a mi hermano para que se repartan la cuenta de la luz, agua, gas y otras cosas– dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

– ¿Estas de guasa, verdad?

–No me vas a negar que mi hermanito tiene lo suyo– contestó ella. Lo que me faltaba.

–Creo que tienes fallas en la memoria. No viste como me miraba ayer. Me odia

–No seas exagerada, solo lo agarraste en un mal momento–dijo ella.

–Alice si las miradas mataran desde hace rato yo ya sería comida para gusanos– contesté

–Vamos Bella no puede ser tan malo– intervino Jasper. Yo arquee una ceja.

–A propósito, dónde está mi hermano. Porque no lo vi en el depa– preguntó la pixie

–No tengo ni la menor idea

–En algún momento te lo debiste haber topado, ¿no habrás dormido toda la mañana?– insistió ella.

– ¡Ah! sí cierto lo vi en la mañana. Pero luego de que discutimos me encerré en mi cuarto

– ¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó Jasper

–Pasa que Jake llegó al depa para contarme que su novia le había puesto los cuernos y me invito a salir. Justo en ese momento tu hermano llego de hacer las compras y nos vio. Cuando le presenté a Jake lo ignoro. Luego de echar prácticamente a Jacob le fui a reclamar y él de nuevo me aclaró que detestaba a las personas como nosotros. Le respondí que no sé con qué clase de gente se juntaba pero que yo no era igual.

–No lo puedo creer– dijo Jasper. Alice estaba muda. Lo que me confirmo cierta sospecha.

–Alice ¿A Edward su novia le engaño con otro? – la duende giró su cabeza en mi dirección.

– ¿Cómo…sabes eso?

–Lo supuse. Primero me odia sin motivo alguno. Luego tú me dices que no sea ruda con él a pesar de lo que me dijo. Y por último el dice: "conozco a las personas como ustedes y no son de mi agrado". Y él piensa que Jake engaña a Leah conmigo– enumeré. Até todos los cabos mientras Alice me arreglaba.

–Sí que eres observadora– dijo Jasper

–Por favor, bajo ningún concepto Edward debe saber que tu estas enterada de esto– habló muy seria Alice

– ¿Tan malo fue? –pregunté curiosa

–Tan malo que a él aún no se le ha olvidado y tanto para que haya cambiado demasiado– vi la tristeza en los ojos de Alice.

–De acuerdo. Prometo que Edward no se enterara. Pero eso no significa que voy a aguantarme sus groserías.

–De ese me encargo yo– dijo Alice.

Cuando llegamos nos reunimos con Kate e Irina Masen, primas de Alice. Ambas son rubias, solo que Irina tenía el cabello un tono más claro; de ojos azules, de un metro setenta y cuerpos de infarto. Parecían modelos. Más tarde se nos unió Rose quien se había vuelto muy amiga de Alice. Pasaron casi dos horas sin parar de dar vueltas por la boutique. No entiendo como Irina, Kate o Rose aguantaban todo ese trajín. Yo estaba a punto de morir de inanición, luego de mi _amena_ charla con Edward no tuve oportunidad de hacerme algo de desayuno. Por suerte la pequeña diablillo se apiado de mí y salimos a almorzar.

–Así que Edward está de vuelta– dijo Kate.

–No puedo creer que el muy ingrato no haya ido a visitarnos– refunfuño Irina

–A penas si llego ayer al departamento, denle tiempo. Lo más seguro es que dentro de poco les haga una visita– le defendió Alice.

– ¿Se va a quedar en el mismo depa que Bella?– pregunto Kate

–Aja–respondió Alice. Rose solo miraba la expresiones del grupo.

–Me imagino que os llevéis bien– me dijo Irina. Sabía que lo decía con doble intención. Ella no se llevaba muy bien conmigo pero ambas no lo aguantábamos por Alice. Ser damas de honor es un trabajo arduo. Desde que me conoció tiene la idea de que me hice amiga de Alice por el dinero. ¿Cómo si yo hubiese provocado el accidente? ABSURDO

–No sabes cuánto– le devolví. Ella no tenía que enterarse, por ahora, de la _magnífica_ relación entre su primo y yo. Alice previó que íbamos a empezar una férrea discusión y prefirió desviar el tema a un puerto más seguro.

El resto del día paso sin ningún contratiempo, según desde mi punto de vista. Alice se la pasó quejándose porque no tenía su vestido terminado y no encontraba un color adecuado para todas sus damas de honor, que nada más éramos tres. Llegue muy cansada al depa y solo quería quitarme los zapatos. Hice algo de mi tarea y una cena sencilla. Me di cuenta que Alice había llevado algunos utensilios de cocina para su hermano. Cuando me fui a acostar Edward todavía no había llegado.

Lunes.

Son los peores días, el inicio de la semana, de la rutina. Me levanté más temprano que de costumbre. Me duché y me puse mi uniforme. Recogí mi maleta y mis libros, cerré el cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina. Me preparé una taza de café, unas tostadas y unos huevos revueltos. Saque mi lunch, que consistía en un emparedado de pollo, queso, lechuga y tomate, por si no me daba tiempo de ir a la cafetería. Salí justo a tiempo para irme con Félix. Cada vez que le tocaba estos turnos él me llevaba al hospital.

–Hola Cariño

–Hola Félix– le saludé mientras entraba en el ascensor– ¿Qué tal tu cita? – desde ayer no le veía.

–Ahí niña ni me lo recuerdes– me dijo acongojado.

– ¿Qué te paso?

–Jim no es lo que yo creía. No es el chico para mí– con que ese era el nombre de su chico misterioso.

–Que mal

–Por suerte aún quedan muchos peces en el agua– ese era Félix siempre le hallaba el lado positivo a las cosas– Y que tal tu fin de semana con el bombón de Edward– dijo mientras levantaba las cejas una y otra vez.

–Si lo vi cerca de diez minutos fue mucho

–Pero sí que eres boba, si yo fuera tu no me le hubiese despegado ni un segundo

–Ni tú eres yo, ni yo soy tu así que te jodiste. Además no es mi tipo– dije cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

–Ten cuidado con lo que dices con el tiempo puede que te arrepientas– me dijo serio

–Si claro. No sabes cómo me atraen los chicos que piensan que soy una zorra– contesté sarcásticamente.

–Pero cariño él no te conoce

–Aún así me juzga. No quiero discutir contigo por culpa de Edward así que mejor deja el tema y vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

La mañana y parte de la tarde se pasó súper rápido entre tanto ajetreo. Hasta que al fin pude tener un tiempito libre para comer. Rose y Nessie se sentaron conmigo en la cafetería.

– ¿A qué no adivinas de lo que me enteré esta mañana? – dijo Rose

– ¿Qué averiguaste Rose? –dije con falso entusiasmo

–Alice no te ha comentado en qué está especializado Edward– continúo Nessie

–Espera… ¿Especializado? – pregunté, no creí que fuera tan mayor.

–Según nuestras fuentes, Edward entró con la tierna edad de 15 años a la facultad de medicina, a eso de los dieciocho se mudo a Chicago y lleva un año practicando su especialidad– habló Rose.

–Y esa especialidad es la de Traumatología– me soltó de sopetón Nessie mientras yo masticaba mi emparedado.

– ¡¿Qué?! – casi me atraganto

–Así como lo escuchas– tomé un poco de agua.

–Voy a terminar matando a Alice– masculle

–Así que lo más probable es que en algún momento de tú especialización él te imparta clases– ¿Podía estar más fregada? Lo dudo.

–Rose creo que será mejor que te vayas ahora– le dije a mi amiga cuando mire por encima de su cabeza.

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que Alice te haya mentido– ella me contestó

–Eso lo sé pero no lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque Royce viene para acá– Royce King es el ex de Rose pero aún no entendía esa parte.

– ¡Joder! Porque no me deja en paz– refunfuño– No entiende que figurita repetida no completa el álbum.

–Deberías decirle a Emmett– habló Nessie

–Para que pase lo mismo de hace tres meses– refutó Rose. Recuerdo ese día perfectamente. Emmett y Royce casi fueron detenidos por la policía debido a una pelea callejera– Avísame cuando está lo suficientemente cerca– me dijo mi amiga. Esperé a que se acercara y le golpeé la pierna a Rose por debajo de la mesa. Ella se levantó con su soda en mano. Esta terminó volcada en la bata blanca de Royce.

– ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! –gritó.

–Lo siento, ni te había visto– dijo con cara de inocencia mi amiga.

–Sé qué lo hiciste a propósito– siguió Royce

–Si lo hice a propósito y qué

–Rosi no puedes seguir enfadada conmigo– medio rogo.

–Vete al infierno y déjame en paz– le contestó Rose. En la cafetería todos estaban atentos a lo que ocurría en nuestra mesa.

–Pero yo aún te amo–dijo Royce intentando tomarle de las manos. Ella fue más rápida y las quitó de su camino.

–Te lo voy a dejar en claro, yo no siento nada por ti y si no te alejas de mi voy a poner una denuncia por acoso sexual. Tú elijes– A Royce no le quedo de otra que retirarse del recinto.

–Sabes que eso lo mantendrá alejado por un par de días– habló Nessie

–Ya veré que hago después para quitarme esa ladilla– contestó Rose mientras salíamos de la cafetería para terminar las dos últimas horas del turno.

Estaba ya en mi casillero recogiendo mis cosas para irme cuando sentí un aliento cerca de mi cuello. Me alejé rápidamente del estrecho lugar para ver que se trataba de Demetri.

–Hola Cariño– dijo tratando de ser sexy

–Vuelve a hacer eso y te aseguro que terminaras hospitalizado– le señale.

–Vamos amor, no seas así conmigo– habló mientras se acercaba más a mí. Yo di dos pasos atrás, él era mucho más alto que yo y en muchas ocasiones había intentado besarme a la fuerza.

– ¡No soy tu amor!

–Algún día lo serás– dijo muy pagado de sí mismo

– Sueña

–Contigo, siempre– y volvió a sonreír

–Puedes dejar de fastidiarme.

–Solo soy persistente

–No lo hagas, porque entre tú y yo no va a pasar nada…nunca–ya me estaba cabreando.

–Nunca digas nunca, amor. ¿Qué tal si me aceptas una cena? – preguntó

–Cuando el infierno se congele– y salí disparada de allí. No le podía dar chance a Demetri porque lo más seguro es que en un mínimo descuido me tendría contra algún casillero. Camine lo más rápido que pude por el pasillo y luego me dirigí hasta donde me reuniría con mis amigos.

– ¡Uhy! pero qué te paso ahora– me preguntó Félix

–Demetri

–No me digas que intento besarte otra vez– habló Rose.

–Cada vez es más insistente, me tiene de los nervios– contesté

–¿Qué tiene de malo Demetri?– preguntó Nessie– Yo estaría muy halagada si un chico como él se fijara en mí.

– ¡Porque todos quieren tomar decisiones por mí! Quizás sea porque es muy perturbador que un hombre te persiga a todas horas y no te deje en paz cada vez que te vea. O porque ha sido así desde que entré en la facultad. No es muy agradable tener un acosador personal. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Rose? – sí, estaba muy cabreada.

–Vaya que estas de humor– Félix se reía de mí. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

–Lo que Bella quiere es encontrar a su príncipe azul– siguió Nessie

–Pobre Bella–Continuó Félix

–Podéis dejarla en paz– al menos hoy Rose estaba de mi lado.

–No te han dicho que lobo feroz es mejor que príncipe azul– habló Félix. Me detuve en seco y ellos se giraron para verme

–Si claro, se me olvidaba… ¡Mejor un LOBO FEROZ!...que te VE mejor, te OYE mejor y te COME mejor! – dije más alto de lo que me proponía. Noté que mis amigos me miraban con los ojos como platos. Eso creí yo hasta que escuché un carraspeo a mis espaldas. Por puro instinto me voltee. JODIDA SUERTE LA MÍA. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Ahora estoy pensando que hice algo muy malo en mi vida pasada para que me pase esto. Maldito Karma.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Flores o jitomates?**


	5. Desenmascarando a Swan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la increíble S. Meyer. La trama es toditita mía.**

**Un millón de gracias por los review.**

**Este capi va dedicado a Kriss21, marian24, Pau, Maedna33, namy33, AliceSanzCullen, Kaarito , Maria twilighter, nany87, viivii alice, dany-cullen-patt, gotik pirata, Lili4ever, mardy, empanadadechocol, Pao stewart, Ale Cullen Diggory, Maria, Lula11, havi zen, ellesa, flororstar, a las personas que tienen alertas y agregaron la historia como favorita.**

**Besos y espero no decepcionarles.**

**PD: lo que aparece en * está en mi perfil.**

******No voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias para aquellas personas que me estaban preguntando. Puede que demore en actualizar pero de que las termino las termino.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

**Desenmascarando a Swan**

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

.

Estaba aparcando mi volvo en los estacionamientos del Hospital cuando visualice por el retrovisor a Swan quien iba acompañada por Félix y sus dos amigas. Las palabras que me dijo el domingo retumbaron en mi cabeza: "_No sé con qué clase de personas te relacionas pero te aseguro que no soy como ellos" _para que negar que me quitó el apetito en su momento. Lo peor fue no poder refutarle nada porque ella se encerró en su cuarto. Era cierto que no le conocía pero las situaciones que se habían dado hasta ahora no eran nada alentadores para la imagen que me había creado de ella. Primero su charla telefónica y luego su conversación en vivo y en directo con Jake. Para evitar explotar en cualquier momento decidí que lo mejor era salir un rato del depa. Es más la había evadido hasta ahora con el fin de no descargar en ella la rabia y el rencor que guardaba en mi interior por culpa de Tanya y James, el solo verla me los recordaba.

Esa tarde Alice me llamó porque necesitaba hablar conmigo. Yo accedí sin imaginarme que el tema de conversación sería sobre el altercado de la mañana. Al parecer Isabella no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacerme quedar mal frente a mi propia hermana. Yo no iba a permitir que esta situación afectara mi relación con Alice y menos con mi familia, viendo como ella se había ganado el cariño de mis padres, lo más seguro es que me traería problemas si yo seguía con esta actitud. Así que le prometí a Alice tratar respetuosamente a su amiga y evitar hacer comentarios poco agradables sobre ella. Ya encontraría la manera de hacerla quedar mal y desenmascararla frente a mi familia.

Me bajé del coche para acercarme y poner en marcha el plan que me había propuesto. Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar lo que decían hasta que Swan habló bastante alto.

–Si claro, se me olvidaba… ¡Mejor un LOBO FEROZ!...que te VE mejor, te OYE mejor y te COME mejor!

Y una vez más ella se comportaba tan descarada. Luego decían que yo era el que alucinaba las cosas ¿Cómo le habría vendido la idea de niña inocente al resto? A mí no me engañaba, sin duda era un lobo con piel de cordero. Ella no se había percatado de mi presencia a diferencia de sus amigos quienes tenían los ojos como platos. Carraspee para llamar su atención. Estaba más que claro que de entre tanta gente ella no se esperaba que yo escuchara esa conversación. Su rostro de adorno de un rojo brillante. ¿Cómo le hacía para lucir avergonzada? ¿Años de práctica?

–Buenas tardes– iba a agregar un comentario mordaz pero me contuve. _Recuerda el plan sé un chico bueno y evita los comentarios hirientes para con Isabella _me dijo la conciencia.

–Buenas tardes– saludaron los amigos de Swan. Ella estaba muda. Yo arquee una ceja…no lo pude evitar.

–Dr. Cullen–dijo ella una vez recompuso su expresión. Ahora parecía molesta… muy molesta.

–Swan– conteste. Aún no era doctora y no iba a llamarla señorita, sabía que ella entendería el mensaje. Sus labios rellenos se movieron para decir algo pero al final opto por cerrar la boca. Sus manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ahora que me fijaba se veía un poco infantil con esa actitud.

– ¿Cómo has estado Edward? –preguntó Félix en un tono que no me agrado. Me incomodaba la manera en que me coqueteaba.

–Algo ocupado–dije lo más amable que pude. Ahora Swan me miraba evaluativamente. Como si viera el esfuerzo que hacía para no decirle nada sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿No va ha hacer ningún comentario hiriente?– dijo ella. No pensé que se atrevería a hablar.

– Si no tengo nada bueno que decir es mejor no decir nada –le dije mientras sonreía de manera socarrona. Iba a contestarme pero Félix la detuvo.

–Creo que se nos hace tarde– se disculpó Félix mientras halaba a Isabella hacia su coche. Ella le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar.

– Hasta luego Dr. Cullen– se despidieron las dos jóvenes en vista que sus otros acompañantes habían sido menos corteses.

No cabía duda de que si me empeñaba, en cualquier momento, yo sacaría a relucir lo que verdaderamente era ella. Y no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo, yo descubriría quién era realmente Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

.

.

60…61…62…63…64…65

.

Abrí los ojos y aún veía todo rojo. Los cerré de nuevo a la vez que ralentizaba mi respiración para calmarme.

.

66…67…68…69…70…71…72…

.

–Bella– susurró Félix. Le hice señas para que se mantuviera callado. La sangre aún me hervía del coraje.

.

73…74…75…76…77…78…79

.

–Bella– volvió a insistir.

–Shhh deja que se relaje– habló Rose

.

81…82…83…84…85…86…87…88…89…90

.

¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? No es posible que tenga tanta mala suerte. Maldito Cullen

.

91…92…93…94…95

.

Yo y mi gran bocota.

.

96…97…98…99…100

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para enfocarlos en el camino. Había un traque de señor padre.

– No fue tan malo – dijo Nessie desde la parte de atrás del coche.

– ¡¿Qué no fue tan malo?! –chillé indignada a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de odio por el retrovisor. De nada había funcionado contar hasta cien. Rosalie la golpeó en el costado para que cerrara la boca–Si ustedes no me hubieran provocado yo no me sentiría tan humillada ahora–me seguí quejando

–Cálmate Bella, no es para tanto– siguió Félix

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡No te diste cuenta de cómo me miró y lo que me dijo! ¡¿El tono que usó para decir mi apellido?! –le recriminé

–Es normal la manera en que actuó luego de que dijeras semejantes barbaridades…– ¡Era el colmo! Le interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando babosadas.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Se supone que eres MI amigo! – grité

–Bella solo estoy tratando de ser objetivo… – otra vez le interrumpí

– ¡¿Objetivo?!...– iba a despotricar contra mi amigo cuando Rose intervino

– ¡Ya basta chicos! No se van a poner a pelear por esas tonterías–Rose me miró por el retrovisor. Esa fue la señal para cerrar mi boca. No estaba de ánimo como para enfrascarme con ella en una discusión, en lugar de eso me dediqué a mirar por la ventana– Bella tiene razón– bufé. ¿Cómo si yo no lo supiera? –Vamos Félix. Sé que el chico esta bueno pero no tanto como para que ya te haya lavado el cerebro– siguió la rubia– Además no se deben juzgar a las personas solo por lo que escuchamos– ¡Al fin alguien entiende mi punto!

– ¡No estoy defendiéndolo!–se quejó. Mi cara era un poema. ¿Me tomaba por estúpida?

–Si eso no es defender entonces dime qué fue– dije con voz ácida.

–Bella, si no me hubieras interrumpido entenderías mi punto– dijo Félix– Esperas demasiado de Edward– continúo. Ahora si no entendía nada

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Rose por mí, entre tanto yo recostaba mi cabeza al asiento.

–A eso. Que Bella espera mucho de Edward–respiró profundo para continuar– Ustedes empezaron con el pie izquierdo…es más aún siguen por ese camino. No puedes esperar que él te vea de otra manera…no ha habido momento en el que no dejes de machacar en lo mismo–justo cuando iba a protestar él vio mis intenciones– Déjame continuar… no justifico la manera en que te miró ni en cómo te habló ni tampoco el tono que utilizó. Aunque en ningún momento te dijo nada grosero lo último que mencionó fue presumiendo que eres una… ya sabes– Arrg como odiaba la palabra– Somos humanos y juzgamos por lo que vemos y oímos…solo dale tiempo a que te conozca. Mientras eso ocurra, porque sé que va a pasar, evita darle motivos para que te haga la vida imposible. Recuerda de quién es hijo.

–Creo que Félix tiene razón. No querrás tirarte de enemigo al hijo del jefe–comentó Nessie

–Porque sea el "hijo del jefe" no voy a rendirle pleitesía y mucho menos a dejar que me humille–sentencié.

–No quise decir eso… viste cómo te dijo lo último– preguntó mientras su mirada viajaba de mi a la carretera.

–Ni me lo recuerdes. No sabes las ganas que tenía de borrarle la sonrisa al muy idiota–contesté

–Eso es a lo que me refiero. Bella sueles ser a veces muy impulsiva y él lo notó. Y por lo que me comentaste él no está la mar de bien compartiendo el depa contigo. Y menos sabiendo que eres tan dueña del mismo como él. Además de la mala percepción que tiene de ti. Ponte en su lugar… él piensa que engañas a todos con tu carita de niña inocente. Tú no querrías a alguien como "tú" cerca de su familia…

–Haría lo que fuera para desenmascararle– terminé por mi amigo

–Exacto. Está jugando con tu paciencia– sonrío feliz de que por fin le entendiera.

–Jamás pensé que fueras tan brillante Félix– le molestó Nessie

– ¡Oh querida! no te preocupes, yo jamás pensé que lo fueras a notar– le pico Félix. No pudimos contener la risa.

El resto del viaje a casa fue menos tenso pero aún rondaban en mi cabeza las palabras de Félix. Si Edward Cullen pretendía hacerme quedar mal con su familia yo no le iba a hacer el trabajo fácil. Aunque eso me costara morderme la lengua un par de veces.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días fueron un borrón. Alice estaba más hiperactiva que nunca porque según ella le quedaba poco tiempo para la boda y aún no terminaba con su traje de novia. Además quería hacer una fiesta para celebrar mi graduación y tenía que ser perfecto. Yo creía que dos meses era tiempo suficiente pero ella decía que no. Por más que le insistí en que desistiera de la dichosa fiesta ella se negó. "No todos los días te gradúas de doctor en medicina" fueron las palabras con las que concluyó su sermón.

Tuve una extensa conversación con Jake por lo ocurrido en el depa. Este no paro de reír luego de que le comentara lo que pensaba Cullen de nosotros. Luego de su ataque de risas paso a la depresión porque le dije que ya no podría ir tan seguido a su gimnasio. Todo para evitarme una úlcera a causa de las rabietas que me provocarían discutir con Cullen.

Seguí con mis clases y el trabajo en el hospital. Cullen pasaba el menor tiempo en el depa durante los días de semana, al parecer adoraba sobre saturarse en trabajo. Yo por mi parte pasaba la menor cantidad de tiempo durante los fines de semana. Estaba más que feliz de no tener que soportar sus comentarios y creo que él también lo estaba al no hacerle soportar mi "desagradable" presencia. La que no estaba para nada contenta era Esme. En más de una ocasión reprendió a su hijo por su obsesión con el trabajo.

Los días siguieron pasando y cada vez se acercaba más mi graduación. Estaba muy feliz de al fin poder obtener una gratificación por lo que tanto trabajo y sacrificio me había costado. Cullen y yo seguíamos en las mismas, a penas y nos saludábamos de vez en cuando. La única comunicación constante que manteníamos era por el pizarrón que yo había comprado para la cocina. En el colocaba semanalmente la distribución de los deberes que a cada uno le correspondía y los recibos que pagábamos juntos.

A pesar de estar saturada en trabajos finales, en el proyecto de voluntariado y los oficios caseros no me pasaron desapercibidos los cambios que sufrió Edward. Estaba mucho más delgado y pálido que cuando llegó, mantenía unas ojeras color lavanda casi permanentes, parecía enfermo. Llegaba y se encerraba en su cuarto a dormir, es más un par de veces se quedó dormido en el sofá. Vivía a punta de Cup Noodles y sándwiches, a parte de la comida de la cafetería. Alice y Esme estaban preocupadas por él. Hasta yo me preocupe y eso que no era familia, no me llevaba bien con Cullen pero tampoco es que me alegraba verle así de demacrado. Incluso Félix me preguntó en más de una ocasión si sabía que le pasaba ¡Cómo si alguna vez Edward me fuera a contar algo personal! Luego de muchas especulaciones y debates, por parte de Alice, se llegó a la conclusión (ella llegó a la conclusión) de que Edward necesitaba unos días libres o alguien que fuera tan amable para brindarle un plato de comida después de un exhausto turno en el hospital. ¿Y qué creen? En vista de que Cullen no iba a dejar su obsesión laboral, la duende decidió que la persona perfecta para el trabajo era yo. ¡Cómo si yo no sufriera de cansancio! Sobra decir que no tuve otra opción que "ofrecerme de voluntaria" para tranquilidad de Esme y Alice, además de la mía propia ya que no soportaría tener a la duende hostigándome a cada instante. ¿Acaso tenía un letrero que decía Hermana de la caridad? No tienen idea de la cara que puso Cullen la primera vez que había un plato de comida decente esperándolo en casa.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Era viernes por la noche y acababa de recibir una llamada de Jess para contarme como iba el embarazo, al cual le quedaban unas pocas semanas para terminar. Ya sabía que era una niña que llevaría por segundo nombre Isabella. A pesar de que insistí en que no la nombrará así ella no me escuchó. Cada vez se hacía más normal que no tomaran en cuenta mi opinión. También me comento como avanzaba el caso judicial sobre la manutención que había interpuesto en contra de Mike, aún no progresaba. Le comenté como me iba y quedó de avisarme en cuanto la pequeña naciera. _

_Había preparado una lasaña de pollo y pan de ajo, que no es por alardear pero me queda muy rica. Luego de cenar me encontraba haciendo investigaciones sobre Radiología Correlativa. Debía entregar el trabajo terminado una semana antes del final del periodo normal de clases. A pesar que valía el cinco por ciento de mi nota final no estaba muy presionada por ello. Llevaba muy buenas calificaciones en la materia y estaba más que segura que al final llegaría a la A de nota final si sacaba solo un 3 % en este trabajo._

_A pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido hacia mucha calor. Por ello decidí tomarme un baño para refrescarme. No saben la sorpresa que me lleve al pillar desprevenido a Cullen revisando mi portátil._

–_No te han dicho que revisar las cosas ajenas es de mala educación– tuve que contener la risa cuando vi que dio un brinco por la impresión._

–_Yo…eh…– balbuceó. Era muy gracioso verle así de tímido y falto de palabras. Sus mejillas se colorearon– Interesante el trabajo que estás haciendo, Swan– contestó una vez que se repuso del shock de ser sorprendido infraganti. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado revisando mi laptop? _

–_Sí, creo que tiene sus utilidades– dije mientras le miraba fijamente esperando una disculpa._

–_Lo siento Swan, no quise ser entrometido– habló luego de que captara mi mirada. Odiaba el tono que usaba para decir mi apellido, evitaba decir mi nombre a toda costa…como si fuera una palabrota. _

– _¿Qué esperabas encontrar, Cullen? –no pude evitar formular esa pregunta e incluir su apellido usando el mismo tono para fastidiarle. Además quería reafirmar lo que una vez me dijo Félix. Edward buscaba como dejarme en feo frente a su familia._

–_No lo sé…_

–_Por qué será que no te creo, Cullen–contesté sin más_

–_No tienes porque hacerlo Swan–dijo cortante. Allí estaba el Edward seguro de sí mismo y conocedor de la verdad absoluta. Patrañas. _

–_Uhg…que genio Cullen. Te aseguro que si hubiese sido al revés todo sería muy distinto…en este instante estaría de camino a la horca–Iba a decir algo pero se contuvo._

–_Mejor me voy a dormir– dijo para darle fin al asunto ¿Por qué tenía que ser él siempre el de la última palabra? Era tan egocéntrico y eso me frustraba. Pero en lugar de insultarle, que en ese momento era lo que más me apetecía, decidí poner en marcha el plan de Alice "engorden a Edward" ¿Ni que fuera cerdo o pavo de navidad?_

– _¿Ya comiste Cullen? – Detuvo su marcha para girarse a verme. Yo ni me inmute al ver la expresión de su rostro– Hay lasaña en el refri solo tienes que ponerla en el microondas–dije restándole importancia. El arqueo una ceja– ¿Qué?_

–_Ya te pedí disculpas por mi intromisión no creo que sea necesaria la pena capital, Swan–y dale con lo mismo de siempre._

–_No pienso hacerte nada y mucho menos envenenarte. No pretendo ir a prisión por tan poca cosa, Cullen–conteste a la defensiva. Su rostro era un poema._

– _¿Poca cosa? –preguntó._

–_Mira…solo le hacía un favor a tu madre y a Alice…_

– _¿Favor? – me interrumpió. Odio que me interrumpan._

–_Sí, un favor. Están preocupadas porque algún día mueras de inanición– dije mientras le señalaba lo evidente. Él se miró a sí mismo._

–_Y para eso tenían que recurrir a ti– habló con desdén. _

–_Esto es lo que me gano por estúpida– mascullé–Olvida lo que te dije, Cullen. Muérete de hambre si así lo deseas no es mi problema, ya cumplí con mi parte– Tome mi portátil y me encerré en mi habitación. _

_Minutos más tardes sentí el aroma de la lasaña recién calentada. No pude más que sonreír. Toma esa Cullen, de seguro no podría negar mis habilidades culinarias._

_Fin del flash back_

_._

Después de ese día se había vuelto una rutina que yo cocinara para él. Incluso la convivencia se hizo un poco más llevadera pero no por eso me descuide. Sabía que al menor descuido Edward encontraría alguna "razón" para alejarme de su familia.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

.

.

Ya ha pasado un mes y medio y no ocurre nada. No he conseguido que mi familia la idolatre menos. Alice sale cada fin de semana con ella, Carlisle no deja de alabar su labor con los niños y hasta mi madre es su madrina en todas las actividades donde necesiten dinero. Jasper es otro que no se da cuenta de nada. La única que es indiferente a los encantos de Isabella es mi prima Irina. Me percaté de eso cuando la fui a visitar hace poco más de un mes. Ella me dijo que sospecha que Bella esta aprovechándose de mis padres y de Alice para conseguir lo que necesita, que es una interesada y que no me deje embaucar igual que ellos. Le asegure que eso no iba a ocurrir por nada del mundo.

En lo que llevamos conviviendo nunca ha llegado a altas horas de la madrugada y no sale a fiestas, mantiene todo limpio y ordenado, de mi cuarto al menos no ha desaparecido nada. Es responsable y atenta en su trabajo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Lo primero porque vivo con ella, lo segundo porque hasta mis colegas le tienen estima. Incluso me prepara la comida a diario desde hace dos semanas. Aunque al principio tuve cierta aprensión sobre el tema debo admitir que es mejor en la cocina que yo. "_Claro Edward como si hacer un emparedado o hervir agua entraran en la categoría de una comida decente_"

Estuvo a punto de convencerme de que lo ocurrido en los primeros días de conocernos habían sido lamentables coincidencias. ¿Qué paso para que me replanteara la idea? Mi idea cambio hace un par de días cuando escuché los rumores en los pasillos del hospital y me enteré de un montón de cosas sobre Bella. No es que confiara mucho en lo que se dice por allí pero si el río suena es porque piedras trae. Tyler Crowley y Demetri Thompson habían sido las últimas adquisiciones de Swan. Me pregunto si Jake sabría sobre esas relaciones, aunque ni siquiera la había visto hablar con él ultimadamente.

Caminaba un poco distraído cuando escuché que me llamaban. Me giré y visualice al Dr. Mason.

–Dr. Mason– saludé una vez que estuvo cerca de mí.

–Dr. Cullen, disculpa pero necesito pedirte un favor–dijo el doc.

–Dígame en que le puedo ayudar–no tenía ni la más remota idea para que me necesitaría.

–Es que en unos días tengo que ausentarme, en vista de que mi secretaria está de licencia no tengo a nadie de confianza que me reciba los trabajos finales de los graduandos. ¿Quería saber si podrías hacerte cargo de recibirlos? – Me había tomado de sorpresa– A pesar de que eres bastante joven he notado que tu sentido de la responsabilidad y la puntualidad está más desarrollado que en otros de nuestros colegas– sonrió

–De acuerdo, solo dígame el día y la hora a la que debo recibirlos– dije.

–El miércoles a las 10 más tardar. No reciba ningún documento después de esa hora al menos que sea una excusa lo suficientemente valida. Toma– me tendió una página– Esta es la lista con el nombre de mis estudiantes, una vez que entreguen el trabajo pídeles que firmen al lado de su nombre y guárdalos para que me los entregues el sábado que regreso– se despidió y yo seguí mi camino a la cafetería sin quitar la mirada del documento. Me percaté que el nombre de Isabella estaba en la lista. Ahora entendía el trabajo en su laptop y el porqué ultimadamente se la pasaba pegada a la computadora rodeada de libros sobre Radiología Correlativa.

.

.

.

.

Existe un dicho que dice que el que persevera alcanza. Hoy luego de mucho tiempo en espera iba a desenmascarar a Isabella. Sé que iba a ser muy cruel pero tenía que alejar a esa clase de personas de mi familia. Es un trabajo sucio pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Claro que me preocupaba como se lo tomaría Alice más que nadie, después de todo Isabella había salvado su vida, se que ella estaba preparándole una fiesta a Isabella por su graduación. Después de esto dudo mucho que la haga. Miré mi reloj por decima vez, 10:00 am, se había acabado el tiempo. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en mi rostro. Tome los cartapacios junto con la lista y los guarde bajo llave en una de las gavetas de mi oficina.

Salí de mi despacho y me encamine a hacer mi ronda diaria. Esperaba que Isabella no se dignara a venir hoy a trabajar, así se ahorraría la vergüenza que le haría pasar. La siguiente hora me la pase visitando a los pacientes que estaban por ser dados de alta. La escena que presencie en la mañana no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza.

_._

_Flashback_

_._

_Anoche Isabella se había desaparecido. Alice estaba como loca porque una de sus damas de honor no estaba presente en el ensayo, en uno de los tantos que había planeado ya que quería la boda PERFECTA. A mí no me pareció nada extraño, es más creí que nunca dejaría la careta de niña inocente, al parecer se había cansado de guardar las apariencia. Todos se cansaron de llamar a su celular y salía en grabación. Como el resto de sus amigos estaba con nosotros no teníamos ninguna otra opción. Incluso llamaron al local de su madre pero nadie respondió. Jake parecía bastante preocupado, yo en cambio me preguntaba con quién estaría. ¿Con Crowley, Thompson o tendría a alguien nuevo?_

_No puede dormir bien a causa de su ausencia, no es que me afectase sino por el hecho de que mi adorable hermana no hacía más que llamar cada quince minutos para saber si Isabella se había dignado a aparecer. Cosa que no ocurrió. Llegó la hora de irme al trabajo y la susodicha nada que llegaba. Yo no iba a detener mi rutina solo porque la joven no daba señales de vida, por lo que me fui al hospital como todos los días. Allá tampoco estaba pero descubrí la razón de su ausencia._

_Luego ir a mi despacho me dirigí a los casilleros de los estudiantes a ver si obtenía alguna noticia sobre paradero de Isabella. Porque mi hermana aún seguía llamándome a cada rato. Entre al cuarto y escuché como dos chicos charlaban, uno de ellos era Tyler Crowley y el otro Ephraim Blake_

–_Tenías razón nunca debí enamorarme de ella–dijo con voz afligida Ephraim_

– _¿Qué paso? – preguntó Crowley. Yo me coloque detrás de una de las filas de los casilleros para evitar que notaran mi presencia. Tenía curiosidad _

–_Anoche cuando termine mi turno fui a buscarla….ella se estaba enrollando con un tío en la sala de descanso_– _de quién estarían hablando_

–_Te dije que lo mismo que me hizo a mi te lo haría a ti pero no me hiciste caso. A ella solo le interesa el maldito dinero y por ello juega con cuanto tipo se le pase por el frente mientras este la pueda mantener–escuché la voz de Crowley_

–_Yo pensé que había cambiado, que en realidad me amaba_

–_Mujeres como esa no aman, hermano. Ahora solo te toca resignarte_

–_No sabes lo frustrante que fue verla irse con él, que me restregara en la cara que hoy no vendría a trabajar porque su noche iba a estar muy ajetreada_– _algo en mi cabeza hizo click_

–_Será mejor que la olvides– contesto Tyler a su amigo. _

_._

_Fin del flashback._

.

Gracias a esa conversación estaba de buen humor. Al fin tenía la prueba que destrozaría la imagen de Isabella Swan. Seguí con mi ronda cuando la divise, mire mi reloj la 11:15 am. En mi mente decía _"no debiste venir Isabella Swan, fue una muy mala idea"_

–Dr. Cullen– venía agitada y se le notaba a leguas que había dormido poco. No pude evitar mirarla con desprecio.

– ¿Qué milagro tenerla por acá Swan? Pensé que se había tomado unas vacaciones– me miró como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza. Creó que ya se había acostumbrado a que no hiciese comentarios poco agradables con respecto a ella.

–Disculpe la hora…

–Swan si no pretende cumplir con el horario será mejor que se decida por otra profesión. Aún está a tiempo– dije en tono burlón. El señor Dawson miraba atónito la escena.

–Prometo que no volverá a pasar– dijo. Respiro profundo y prosiguió. Se estaba conteniendo para no contestarme groseramente– Yo solo vine a dejar esto– me tendió un portafolios azul que supuse era su trabajo de Radiología Correlativa. Lo abrí y lo miré. Cerré el cartapacio y me encamine hacia donde estaba un basurero y lo arroje sin contemplaciones. Su expresión no tenía precio.

– ¡Pero qué…!– de nuevo se contuvo al ver en el lugar en donde estábamos. Yo me aproveché de su reciente incapacidad para hablar.

–La hora de entrega ya pasó, ya no lo necesitaras – dije sin una pizca de remordimiento.

–El Dr. Mason dijo que se podría entregar después de la hora mientras se tuviera una excusa válida– estaba roja a más no poder. Sus manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

– ¿Tienes una excusa válida? – pregunte burlonamente. Antes de que me respondiera continúe– No quiero detalles de lo ajetreada que estuvo tu noche, ni cuantas veces lo hiciste ni de como dejaste botado a Ephraim– su cara era un poema. Para humillarla más miré en dirección al señor Dawson– Ahí donde la ve con cara de inocente esta joven es el mismo diablo. No hace más que revolcarse con cualquiera con tal de tener dinero…– iba a seguir con mi discurso cuando apareció Rosalie.

– ¡Bella! – inmediatamente la abrazó. Ella mantenía su mirada fija en mí. En todo este tiempo que he convivido con Bella jamás me había mirado con tanto ¿Odio? ¿Desprecio? – ¿Porqué no nos avisaste? No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti. Alice me acaba de llamar para decirme lo que ocurrió anoche y que esta con tu madre en el hospital –un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda

–El celular se me descargo ¿Alice esta con ella?–contesto pero sin mirarla su vista seguía clavada en mí. Sentí como el color abandono mi rostro. ¿De quién hablaba entonces Ephraim?

– Si ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? – insistió Rosalie. Al notar que su amiga no le prestaba atención se percató en mi presencia– Dr. Cullen disculpe la intromisión.

–No te preocupes Rose el Dr. Cullen no tiene nada más que agregar– dijo ella con la voz impregnada en odio– Me tengo que ir Rose hablamos más tarde

–Pero Bella, aún no me dices que fue lo que paso– insistió la rubia. Yo estaba estático.

–Te lo explico luego, debo ir a hablar con Alice– y sin más se alejo de allí.

– ¿Qué le paso a esa joven? – escuché la voz del Sr. Dawson– Disculpa la curiosidad jovencita pero te vi muy preocupada.

–No se preocupe, lo que ocurre es que ayer quedamos en reunirnos y Bella, mi amiga, no apareció. La llamamos pero salía en grabación. Resulta que su madre fue internada en un hospital cercano y ella permaneció cuidándola durante toda la noche. Pero no fue sino hasta hace un rato que nos enteramos–dijo amablemente Rose. Yo solo deseaba que me tragara la tierra.

–Dr. Cullen será mejor que se apresure en alcanzarla– me dijo el Sr. Dawson con una mirada de reproche. Yo solo atiné a salir disparado de allí.

Pensé que no la alcanzaría pero lo logré, ahora al menos la tenía en mi campo visual. Aunque la verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo disculparme por haberla humillado de esa manera.

– ¡Swan! – grité pero ella ni se inmuto– ¡Isabella! – Ella siguió sin responder– ¡Bella! – volví a llamarla cuando la tuve al alcance. Como no me hacía caso la sujete del brazo. MALA IDEA. Mi agarre no demoro ni un segundo cuando ya sentía mi mejilla arder. Había sido abofeteado por Isabella Swan en la entrada del HGSF. Me lo merecía por haberle insultado de esa manera. Muchos de los que estaban cerca se quedaron mirando la escena. En los ojos de Isabella resplandecía una furia que jamás creí ver en una persona–Yo… lo siento…no te preocupes por lo del trabajo…

–No necesito de tu ayuda– dijo. Su voz era tan fría que congelaba el aire.

–En verdad lo siento, yo me deje…

– ¿Crees en lo más mínimo que me importa tu opinión? – se acercó a mi peligrosamente. Yo evite echarme para atrás en un intento de ser valiente. Jamás había visto a alguien tan amenazante–Me importa un reverendo pepino. Lo que me cabrea es que lo hayas hecho en frente de un paciente– aunque lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, para que los que se encontraban alrededor no escucharan, yo note el rencor marcado en cada palabra– Jamás creí que llegaras a caer tan bajo solo para desacreditarme. Pensé que eras más profesional pero me equivoqué. No eres lo suficientemente maduro como para separar lo personal de lo laboral. Aún estas a tiempo de cambiar de profesión– eso sí que fue un golpe bajo. Cuando pensé que sus palabras no podían herirme más dijo algo que me llego a lo profundo de mi alma– Y otra cosa Cullen, me vuelves a comparar con la puta de tu ex y te prometo que no te la vas a acabar– Ahora sí que me había dejado sin palabras. Sonrío triunfante y me dejo allí en la entrada del hospital como una estatua.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Flores o jitomates?**

**No odien a Edward...esto era necesario para que se empiecen a arreglar un poco las cosas.**

**¿Algún Review? *.* (puchero de Alice)**


	6. Nada es lo que parece

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la increíble S. Meyer. La trama es toditita mía.**

**Pido mil disculpas por ser mala y no haber actualizado antes esta historia. De verdad lo siento pero la u y el trabajo me han complicado la vida. Que mas quisiera yo poder dedicarme solo a escribir. Esta es mi forma de despedir este año 2012. **

**Un millón de gracias por los review.**

**Este capi va dedicado a Kriss21, marian24, Pau, Maedna33, namy33, AliceSanzCullen, Kaarito , Maria twilighter, nany87, viivii alice, dany-cullen-patt, gotik pirata, Lili4ever, mardy, empanadadechocol, Pao stewart, Ale Cullen Diggory, Maria, Lula11, havi zen, ellesa, flororstar, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, Sachys, NATHALIA, lisbel, kariana18, Mon de Cullen, PazCollen, Anitamarie Cullen, Vero Grey de Cullen, montego 24, nany, a las personas que tienen alertas y agregaron la historia como favorita.**

**Besos y abrazos. Que lo pasen bien.**

**PD: lo que aparece en * está en mi perfil.**

**No voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias para aquellas personas que me estaban preguntando. Puede que demore en actualizar pero de que las termino las termino.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**Nada es lo que parece**

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

**.**

¿Habéis sentido alguna vez esa sensación de vacío? ¿Cómo si te hubieran arrancado una parte vital?

.

Y vaya si me lo habían arrancado

.

Mi corazón fue removido de mis entrañas sin ninguna contemplación

.

Con el único fin de causarme dolor… herirme de muerte

.

Por el ser que me dio la vida

.

Respiré profundo y trate de recomponerme. Sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa y caminé hasta donde tenía mis cosas. Recogí mi maleta y mi jacket ensangrentado. Comencé a caminar para irme lo más lejos de allí. Cuanto antes mejor, no deseaba derrumbarme en mil pedazos…aún no. Me crucé con Phil pero lo ignoré olímpicamente. Una vez fuera del centro hospitalario una brisa muy fría azotó mi cuerpo. No sabía con exactitud qué hora de la mañana era debido a las nubles que empañaban el cielo. Rebusqué mi celular solo para darme cuenta de que la batería había muerto. Internamente una vocecita me dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer pero no recordaba con exactitud de qué se trataba. Mi cuerpo solo se dedicaba en esos momentos a caminar y a respirar, nada más.

.

No tomé el autobús. Fue una decisión estúpida, lo sé, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que el departamento estaba muy lejos y que el clima había empeorado. Pero no me juzgues apresuradamente, lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era llegar lo suficientemente agotada al departamento y no tener ni siquiera ánimos para llorar. Solo quería recostar mi cabeza en la almohada y dormir. Si…dormir…para creer que todo esto era un mal sueño. Una terrible pesadilla.

La tormenta me alcanzó. Llovía a cantaros pero a diferencia de otras personas yo no corría a buscar resguardo. Seguí mi rumbo sin detenerme por el mal tiempo. No sé cuánto me tomo movilizarme de un lugar a otro pero en mi concepto el tiempo se fue muy rápido. Parecía una autómata. Un paso a la vez. Presionar el botón del ascensor. Caminar hasta mi puerta. Sacar las llaves del bolsillo. Abrir la puerta. Entrar. Cerrar la puerta. Solté la maleta y mi jacket. Eso fue lo último que hice antes de derrumbarme. Y lloré. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos para evitarlo. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho.

.

.

* * *

ALICE POV

.

.

Estaba muy preocupada por Bella. No era común que ella desapareciera. Ella no era así. Bella siempre era puntual cuando tenía un compromiso. Y si iba a llegar tarde ella se comunicaba para que nadie se preocupara. Por ello le pedí a Jasper que me trajera temprano al depa para estar presente en cuando se apareciera. Volví a marcarle pero fue un intento vano por localizarla. Decidí marcar el número del local de su madre para ver si alguien tenía noticias sobre ella. Estaba rogando a Dios que se encontrara bien. Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y nadie respondió. Afuera el clima había empeorado y eso solo hacía que me alterara más de lo que ya estaba. Caminé hacia la cocina para buscar algo de beber, no es que tuviera sed ni nada por el estilo. Era una manera de distraerme por un instante. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar en cualquier momento de la preocupación. Yo quería a Bella como si fuera mi propia hermana. Escuché como se abría la puerta principal y corrí para ver si se trataba de Bella. Lo que vi no me gustó para nada. Allí estaba ella sentada en el suelo contra la puerta hecha un mar de lágrimas. Mi vista se perdió cuando vi su jacket ensangrentado. Pensé lo peor.

– ¡Oh Dios! ¡Bella! – ella levantó el rostro. Vi el desamparo en sus ojos café. Y a pesar que quería interrogarla hasta saber todos los pormenores que la tenían en ese estado anímico solo atiné a abrazarla contra mí. Ella estaba completamente empapada.

Nos quedamos buen rato en esa posición. Ya mi cuerpo estaba protestando. Mis piernas y brazos se entumecieron y el frío estaba calando mis huesos. No tuve otra opción que moverme.

–Lo siento– dijo Bella con voz apagada. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

–No te disculpes. Qué tal si vamos a tu cuarto y te pones más cómoda– disimuladamente la revise de pies a cabezas. Sus ropas estaban en perfectas condiciones, no presentaba golpes visibles.

–Estoy bien–Bella hizo una mueca. Se encontraba muy lejos de estar bien– Nadie me atacó de esa forma– al parecer Bella había percibido hacia donde se dirigía mi preocupación. Respiré aliviada. Gracias a Dios no había sido violada por algún pervertido. Pero qué la tenía en esa condición. La dejé de pie junto a la cama y fui al baño por unas toallas–Toma– rebusqué ropa entre sus gavetas y se la tendí– Voy a hacer chocolate caliente. Tu date un baño, no queremos que te resfríes– ella volvió a abrazarme.

–Gracias– me soltó y se encamino a la ducha. Tomé la otra toalla que había buscado para mí y me sequé un poco. Fui a la cocina y me dediqué a hacer el chocolate caliente. Trate de concentrarme solo en eso para no quemarme con el agua caliente. Para cuando Bella salió no solo había chocolate caliente esperándola, también había un emparedado de crema de maní y mermelada. Yo no era una chica de cocina y este era el único plato comestible que conocía.

–Ven siéntate y cómete esto– ella trató de sonreír pero el brillo no llego a sus ojos. Se veía más tranquila pero no menos perdida.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre nosotras. Busqué mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a mi madre, otro a Jacob y otro a Rose para que supieran que Bella había aparecido. Si los llamaba lo más seguro era que comenzaran un extenso interrogatorio para saber lo que había ocurrido y ni yo misma sabía lo que había pasado. Active la opción para desviar todas las llamadas al buzón de voz. Antes de levantar la mirada Bella comenzó a hablar.

–Disculpa por no presentarme ayer al ensayo. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que intentamos localizarte?...

–Alice respira– dijo ella. _Vaya manera de no atosigarla_ me dijo la conciencia–Ayer que salí del hospital fui a ver a mi…a Renné.

– ¿Estuviste con tu madre? Yo llamé varias veces al café y nadie atendió. Es más hasta hace un rato volví a intentarlo y nada– me di cuenta que una vez más había hablado de más.

–Verás yo iba a invitarla a mi graduación– Bella estaba jugando con la taza y mantenía la mirada en el desayunador. Respiró profundo como para darse valor– Quería darle una sorpresa pero fui yo la sorprendida. Cuando estaba caminando al café escuché un disparó y luego…– Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

–Ella…Renné…está– dije yo vacilando

–No, ella está estable. Intentaron robar el establecimiento y uno de los clientes puso nervioso al atacante. El disparó al azar y la bala alcanzó a Renné– Bella tomo otro sorbo del chocolate. Parece que ella siempre llegaba en el momento justo para evitar una desgracia.

–Estuviste toda la noche con ella– Bella asintió– ¿Cómo está tu padrastro?

–El está…deprimido– ¿Deprimido? Si su esposa estaba a salvo cómo podía estar deprimido. Bella respondió a mi pregunta mental– El esta así porque el bebé no sobrevivió– Sentí como si un balde de agua fría me hubiese sido arrojado.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Pobre Renné! –Exclamé mientras me levantaba de mi puesto para ir hacia ella– Ahora más que nunca te necesita– Bella negó vehemente con la cabeza

–Ella no quiere verme

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que dije. Renné no quiere verme.

–Pero tú eres su hija…

–Una hija a la que nunca deseo– contestó en tono frío

–Bella, entiendo que tu madre este molesta por lo que paso con Mike y que…

–No, no lo entiendes. Para ella yo también estoy muerta– La miré con cara de espanto– Ella y mi padre solo me tuvieron porque la abuela Marie le impidió que me abortara– llevé una mano a mi boca.

–No puedes estar hablando…

– ¿En serio? Te parece que esto es un chiste– parecía que todo el dolor de Bella se estaba convirtiendo en ira.

–No quise decir eso…yo…

–Disculpa…yo no debí contestarte así…no es tu culpa que mis padres no me quieran–me contestó.

–No Bella, debe haber un mal entendido. Por Dios tus padres deben quererte un montón– le dije. Ella rió sin humor.

–No todos los padres son como los tuyos Alice– me contestó– ¿Sabes qué es que te griten toda la verdad frente a un grupo de enfermeras? ¿Alguna vez has sido vista con lástima? – Dijo ella al borde del llanto otra vez– Ahora me doy cuenta de que todos mis esfuerzos por agradarles a mis padres eran y seguirán siendo en vano. Ellos siempre me culparan por sus errores. Para ellos solo soy una molestia. Algo que jamás debió pasar.

–Bella…

–No Alice. Por favor, no quiero tu lastima o tu compasión– asentí. Y trate de mantenerme callada– Solo necesito sacarlo de aquí adentro porque si no lo hago siento que me va a asfixiar. Ella me gritó cuando se enteró de que el bebé no había sobrevivido y que le sería imposible volver a embarazarse debido al daño que le provocó el disparo. Que si yo no hubiera nacido…si yo no le hubiera destruido todos sus sueños ahora ella sería una gran arquitecta. Y en este momento tendría su familia perfecta– el silencio reino en el departamento una vez Bella termino de hablar. ¿Qué le podía decir?

– ¿En qué hospital esta? –pregunté inocentemente. Ya hablaría yo personalmente con Renné. No podía creer que una madre fuera tan desnaturalizada. Bella abrió la boca para contestarme pero se lo pensó mejor.

–Alice, te lo advierto no te acerques a ella–dijo en tono amenazante.

–Está bien– contesté resignadamente. Aunque no del tanto ya vería como acercarme a esa doña– Mejor ve a dormir un rato. Necesitas descansar– pensé que me pondría algún pretexto pero fue como una niña buena a acostarse. Era una pena que la relación entre Bella y su madre no fuera buena. Quizás si hablo con Renné logro que las cosas se arreglen.

Mientras Bella descansaba yo me dedique a hacer mi trabajo investigativo. Aún sin ningún resultado pero sé que el esfuerzo valdría la pena. Llamé a mi mamá y le conte lo que había pasado. También me comunique con Jake y con Rose pero solo les di una versión resumida y sin los datos sórdidos. Pasaron cerca de dos horas cuando escuché la maldición de Bella.

–Bella, ¿estás bien?–pregunta estúpida, lo sé. Salió desesperada del cuarto.

– ¿Qué día de la semana es? –preguntó alterada mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina. Me imagine que a ver el calendario.

–Umm…Miércoles–dije una vez revise la agenda de mi celular.

–Mierda–solo atiné a alejarme de su camino antes de que me arrollara. Salió disparada devuelta a su cuarto– Llámame un taxi para que me lleve directo al HGSF– Tomé el celular y marqué al número de la estación de taxis más cercana. Para cuando cerré Bella estaba de regreso con su portátil y la estaba conectando a la impresora– Por favor puedes imprimir el archivo que dice Radiología Correlativa Final mientras me arreglo– y tal como llego se fue de nuevo al cuarto. Logré imprimir todo el trabajo y lo metí en un folder que tenía en la repisa.

–Bella, ya el trabajo está listo– dije– Por esto te levantaste tan apurada– continúe mientras me acercaba a su habitación.

–Sí, maldición–en su intento desesperado por arreglarse se había golpeado el pie con un mueble– El plazo era hasta las 10 am de hoy. No voy a llegar a tiempo y todavía tengo que encuadernarlo– habló mientras se ponía las converse.

–Habla con el profe y dile lo que ocurrió. No creo que sea tan canalla– dije

–Bueno el detalle está en que el doc dejo a cargo a tu hermano de recibirlos– refunfuño Bella

–Entonces mejor para ti. Edward lo recibirá sin que te cause muchos problemas–contesté. Bella me miró como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

– ¿Qué?

–Sabes que tu hermano y yo no nos llevamos bien. Además es demasiado estricto.

–Vamos Bella, llevas cerca de dos semanas sin hacer un solo comentario para renegar del comportamiento grosero de mi hermano. No puede ser tan malo.

–Tienes razón– me respondió luego de pensarlo por un momento.

–Si quieres para tranquilizarte lo llamo y arreglamos este asunto–dije. Con todo el enredo se me había pasado llamarle para avisarle que Bella ya había aparecido.

–No te preocupes. No quiero que piense que te uso para influir en sus decisiones–tomo el trabajo y salió disparada hacia la puerta–Nos vemos más tarde– dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando recibí la llamada que estaba esperando. Ya tenía la ubicación de la señora Renné y le iba a hacer una visita.

.

.

* * *

**BPOV**

.

.

A pesar de que el viaje en taxi fue rápido y que puede encuadernar el trabajo en tiempo record sabía que llegaba demasiado tarde. La primera persona que me tope en el camino fue a Eric Yorkie, un compañero de clases, quien me indico donde podía localizar al Dr. Cullen. Me apresuré alcanzarlo antes de que terminara su ronda. Al fin distinguí la característica cabellera cobriza de Cullen y me encamine hacia donde estaba. Miré mi reloj para notar que eran las 11:15 am. Una hora y quince minutos tarde.

–Dr. Cullen–estaba agotada por la carrera y no pude disimular mi agitación.

– ¿Qué milagro tenerla por acá Swan? Pensé que se había tomado unas vacaciones– ¿Qué carajos le pasaba ahora? Me había confiado demasiado en lo que me dijo Alice antes de salir del depa. Debí dejar que lo llamara.

–Disculpe la hora…– no pude terminar de explicarme porque el energúmeno me interrumpió. He dicho que odio que me interrumpan. LO ODIO

–Swan si no pretende cumplir con el horario será mejor que se decida por otra profesión. Aún está a tiempo– dijo en tono burlón. Otra cosa que me fastidiaba era que me dijera Swan a secas y en ese tono. Para empeorar la situación un paciente miraba pasmado la escena.

–Prometo que no volverá a pasar– dije. Respire profundo y proseguí a explicarme. No iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya y yo quedara como la mala de la pelicula– Yo solo vine a dejar esto–le tendí mi trabajo engargolado. Suspiré aliviada que lo recibiera sin rechistar. Lo revisó y lo cerró. Lo siguiente que hizo no me lo esperaba. Camino hacia donde estaba el basurero y lo arrojó sin contemplación alguna.

– ¡Pero qué…!–me había encabronado pero tuve que morderme la lengua al recordar en donde estábamos, en presencia de quién y la posición de Cullen. Al ver mi estado de mutismo Cullen siguió con su agresión.

–La hora de entrega ya pasó, ya no lo necesitaras – dijo como que si nada hubiese pasado. El muy maldito no tomo en consideración el tiempo que le dedique al trabajo.

–El Dr. Mason dijo que se podría entregar después de la hora mientras se tuviera una excusa válida– mi cara estaba roja a más no poder. Mis manos estaban empuñadas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo en un intento desesperado para no arrancarle la cabeza.

– ¿Tienes una excusa válida? –dijo burlonamente de nuevo. Y antes de dar mi excusa el muy hijo de…Esme no se merece mis insultos, idiota no me dejo terminar– No quiero detalles de lo ajetreada que estuvo tu noche, ni cuantas veces lo hiciste ni de como dejaste botado a Ephraim– ¿Pero qué coño se había fumado Cullen? ¿De dónde había sacado semejantes sandeces? Y para ponerle la guinda al pastel miró en dirección de nuestro paciente– Ahí donde la ve con cara de inocente esta joven es el mismo diablo. No hace más que revolcarse con cualquiera con tal de tener dinero…– ¿Acaso era el día de ver quién humilla más a Bella? Estuve a solo una fracción de segundo de brincarle encima y borrar la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro, pero Rose me detuvo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que más tarde me arrepentiría.

– ¡Bella! – fui atrapada en un abrazo. No me atreví a corresponderle por temor a hacerle daño. No aparte la mirada de mi objetivo– ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti. Alice me acaba de llamar para decirme lo que ocurrió anoche y que esta con tu madre en el hospital –vi como la expresión de Cullen cambió. Al parecer hoy todo el mundo estaba a cargo de joderme la existencia.

–El celular se me descargo ¿Alice esta con ella?–conteste a su pregunta y cuestioné lo último. Al parecer Alice no entendió el mensaje de no acercarse a Renné. ¿Cómo demonios hizo para ubicarla si yo no le di la dirección? Cullen estaba más pálido que nunca.

– Si ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? – insistió Rose. Pero yo no estaba tan al pendiente de ella. Mi mirada estaba fija en Edward y en como su ridícula suposición se iba al traste– Dr. Cullen disculpe la intromisión.

–No te preocupes Rose–contesté aprovechándome del reciente estado catatónico de Cullen – el Dr. Cullen no tiene nada más que agregar–mi voz reflejaba la rabia que me embargaba por dentro– Me tengo que ir Rose hablamos más tarde– tenía que detener a Ali antes de que hiciera algo de que arrepentirnos.

–Pero Bella, aún no me dices que fue lo que paso– insistió mi amiga.

–Te lo explico luego, debo ir a hablar con Alice– contesté antes de que se pusiera pesada y me impidiera detener a Alice. Además necesitaba irme de allí si no quería terminar asesinando a Cullen y con testigos. Más tarde me encargaría de él. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme eso delante de un paciente? ¿Acaso no tiene ni un poco de ética laboral? Al parecer mi aura negra evitó que más de uno de mis compañeros se me acercara. Lo agradecí internamente.

.

– ¡Swan! –Escuché el grito de Cullen pero seguí mi rumbo– ¡Isabella! –Continúe ignorándolo– ¡Bella! – su voz se escuchaba más cerca pero no me atreví a detenerme. Al parece Cullen no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba una Bella muy encabronada porque me tomo del brazo para detenerme. No paso ni una milésima de segundo cuando mi otra mano se estampo contra su rostro. Muchos de los presentes observaron el show. Vi a Cullen con toda la ira que pude–Yo… lo siento…no te preocupes por lo del trabajo…

–No necesito de tu ayuda– contesté. Mi voz era fría como un tempano de hielo.

–En verdad lo siento, yo me deje…–me divertía verle tartamudear.

– ¿Crees en lo más mínimo que me importa tu opinión? – me acerqué peligrosamente a él. Jamás había visto tanto miedo en sus ojos–Me importa un reverendo pepino. Lo que me cabrea es que lo hayas hecho en frente de un paciente–traté de decirlo lo más bajo que pude para que nadie más escuchara de lo que hablábamos– Jamás creí que llegaras a caer tan bajo solo para desacreditarme. Pensé que eras más profesional pero me equivoqué. No eres lo suficientemente maduro como para separar lo personal de lo laboral. Aún estas a tiempo de cambiar de profesión–Quería herirlo, tenía que desquitarme de alguna manera– Y otra cosa Cullen, me vuelves a comparar con la puta de tu ex y te prometo que no te la vas a acabar– dije para rematarlo. Y si que lo hice. Todo el color de su cara desapareció. Yo me reí de su expresión. Lo había dejado sin palabras. Caminé para alejarme de él, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hace.

.

.

.

IRA

.

TRISTEZA

.

FRUSTRACIÓN

.

DESASOSIEGO

.

Aun no tenía claro cuál de ellos predominaba. Quizás era una mezcla de todo, sin dejar a un lado el enorme agujero quedaba en el lugar donde alguna vez había estado mi corazón. Sentí mis ojos picar de nuevo y trate de evitar que las lágrimas una vez más surcaran mi rostro. Respiré profundo y traté de no pensar en las palabras hirientes de Renné. Volví a mirar mi reloj de pulso, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y yo me movía demasiado lento. El servicio de transporte público es un asco. Ni siquiera tenía mi celular a mano, estaba en algún lugar del depa con la batería muerta, para llamar a Alice y con la reciente discusión se me pasó llamarla desde un teléfono público. Debía evitar a toda costa que Alice hablará con Renné pero la misión se me estaba imposibilitando. Sabía desde un principio que no debí abrir mi bocota y contarle lo que me había ocurrido pero en ese momento estaba nublada por el dolor. Eso no volvería a pasar, nadie más se iba a enterar de lo que ocurrió. Hallaría la manera de que Alice no se lo comentará a nadie, si es que ya no lo había hecho. Era capaz de soportar muchas cosas pero no aceptaría la lastima de nadie.

.

.

Corrí hacia el centro clínico privado cuando me baje del autobús. No le presté atención a las miradas de las personas que se preguntaban el porqué de mi actitud, al parecer hoy ese era un comportamiento normal para mí. Fui directo hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Renné. Gracias a Dios Alice estaba afuera hablando con uno de los médicos. Traté de recomponerme un poco antes de acercarme lo suficiente como para que el ellos notaran mi presencia.

– Buenos Tardes– dije. Alice se sorprendió. Luego su rostro mostro algo de molestia debido a que había frustrado sus planes.

–Buenos Tardes Srta Swan– me respondió el doctor Roberts, uno de los médicos encargados del caso de Renné.

–Bella, pensé que estarías en el HGSF hablando con mi hermano– contestó Alice. La sola mención de Cullen provocó que hiciera una mueca.

–No me tomo mucho tiempo– dije mientras me encogía de hombros. No le iba a comentar nada al respecto del altercado con el idiota de su hermano. No porque tuviera alguna consideración con él sino por mi propio bien. Evitaría a toda costa que Alice estuviera encima de mí a cada instante solo para saber si me encontraba bien–Puedo saber qué haces aquí– no quise ser tan grosera pero no quedaba de otra. Yo le había pedido explícitamente que no se acercara a Renné.

–Quería ver como seguía tu _madre_– contestó. El doctor nos miraba evaluativamente.

–Te dije que no puede recibir visitas _por_ _ahora_– le respondí mientras miraba al doc buscando su apoyo. Ese _por ahora_ lo convertiría en nunca.

–Eso era lo que le estaba informando a la Srta. Cullen. Después del incidente de esta mañana es mejor dejarla descansar– yo mire a Alice con la expresión de _Te lo dije_ en el rostro.

–En ese caso la vendré a ver después– Eso sí que no…sobre mi cadáver– Disculpe la molestia– dijo ella con expresión amable.

–No fue ninguna molestia–contestó el médico encantado de la vida. Alice vendía muy bien su expresión de candidez– Hasta luego señoritas– dijo mientras se marchaba. Una vez supe que ya no podía escucharnos ni vernos tomé a Alice del brazo y la arrastré conmigo

–Marie Alice Cullen Masen que parte de no te acerques a Renné no me comprendiste– ella estaba forcejeando para soltarse. A pesar de ser pequeña la condenada tenía fuerza. Logró deshacerse de mi agarre. Me detuve para mirarla de frente.

–Bella no me vengas con reproches. Yo solo quiero tener una conversación pasiva con esa señora– dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura. Su expresión era seria. Si no tuviera tanta rabia interna contenida, lo más seguro, es que me hubiera sentido atemorizada. Yo lleve mi mano a la cara en un intento desesperado por calmarme.

–Alice…si de verdad me tienes un poco de estima te pido encarecidamente que no te le acerques–vi como su expresión cambio– Se que tus intenciones son buenas pero no quiero que te metas en esto

–Está bien–dijo ella resignada

–Y sé que es un abuso pero no quiero que más nadie sepa la verdad– ella se incomodo y yo supe que era tarde.

– En eso…verás…yo…

– ¿Quiénes más lo saben? –pregunté

– ¡No! Solo mi mamá– respondió ella. Bueno eso significaba que Carlisle y Jasper también se enterarían. Debí asegurarme de que no se lo dijera a nadie antes de contarle todo.

–En ese caso que nadie más se entere…ni siquiera tu hermano–dije para dar por concluida la conversación.

–De acuerdo, yo voy a decirles que no comenten nada– comenzamos a caminar para salir del hospital cuando Alice volvió a hablar– ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

–Rose

– ¡Demonios!

– ¿Cómo averiguaste que Renné estaba aquí? – pregunte curiosa

–Tengo mis contactos– me respondió entre tanto le hacía señas a un taxi. Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

.

.

.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Me vuelves a comparar con la puta de tu ex y te prometo que no te la vas a acabar_

_._

_La puta de tu ex_

_._

_No te la vas a acabar_

.

Esas palabras seguían rondando en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo se había enterado Bella de lo que había pasado con Tanya? ¿Quién se lo habría dicho?...Alice fue la primera persona en la que pensé. Me vi tentado a llamarla para pedirle una explicación pero me abstuve. Lo más seguro es que estuviera con Bella y no me quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría. La había CAGADO, si con letras mayúsculas y ahora estaba metido en tremendo lío. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que haría para redimirme. A parte llegué muy tarde para salvar el trabajo de Bella. Mis cabellos estaban más desordenados que nunca a causa de mi frustración. Traté de pensar en una solución y solo me vino un nombre a la mente. Tome mi celular y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria.

–Hola Edward– contestó mi prima

– ¡Kate!– dije yo muy nervioso

– ¿Qué ocurre Ed? – éramos tan unidos que ella ya sabía que me pasaba algo.

–Estás muy ocupada–pregunte dudoso

–No, ahorita estoy libre. Qué está pasando Ed. ¿Mis tíos están bien? ¿Es Allie? Dime que están bien– preguntó mi prima preocupada.

– ¡NO! Ellos están en perfectas condiciones–escuché como respiraba aliviada– El del problema soy yo pero no quiero hablar por teléfono sobre el tema

– Es sobre una mujer–a pesar que debió sonar como una pregunta fue más una aseveración.

– ¿Cómo?...solo quiero saber si puedes venir al hospital– se que Kate odia los hospitales. Se demoró en contestar.

–Me debes una Ed– dijo

–Gracias Katie

–Estoy allá como en dos horas

–De acuerdo, me llamas cuando llegas

–Ok. Nos vemos

.

.

.

– ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –gritaron mis primas haciendo que el resto de las personas en la cafetería se voltearan a vernos.

–Podéis hablar más alto–dije de manera sarcástica. Ahora no me estaba pareciendo tan brillante la idea de haber llamado a Kate. Mucho menos que viniera acompañada de Irina.

–Disculpa pero es que… cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Bella–me reprochó Kate. Les he dicho lo bien que le cae Bella, si no lo había hecho ya lo saben.

–Sabes lo que eso significa…–continuó Irina. Yo negué–Si que eres idiota Ed. Ella te tiene agarrado por los huevos–continuó. De nada le había servido ir a Yale, su vocabulario no había mejorado. Kate la miró reprobatoriamente.

–Te llamé– dije mirando a Kate– para que me ayudaras no para que me reprendieras se que cometí un error y…

–Claro que lo hiciste. Ahora Bella seguirá siendo la niña buena porque no supiste esperar el momento adecuado para actuar y mucho menos comprobar que tus sospechas eran ciertas–siguió recriminándome Irina.

–Podrías callarte– le regaño Kate.

–Por favor, no vengas a defenderla ella no es una santa–continuo Irina. Kate estaba roja del coraje– Es más te aseguro que en cuanto Alice se entere eres hombre muerto– en eso se equivocaba Irina y eso era lo que más me mantuvo mortificado la última media hora.

–Ella no se lo dijo– susurré.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Kate. Sorbí un poco de mi café antes de responderle

–Que Isabella no le ha comentado nada a Alice. Hablé con ella hace poco y no me dijo nada al respecto.

– Quizás aún no la ha visto – negué con la cabeza.

–No, estaba con ella en el depa–respondí

–Entonces es probable que lo usé en tu contra– analizó Irina

– ¡Por Dios! Hablas de Bella. Ella no es así– la defendió Kate. Irina bufó.

–Solo la conocemos de hace pocos meses. No puedes estar tan seguro de como es ella en realidad–siguió Irina

–Irina te estás escuchando. Bella salvó la vida de Alice, ha soportado un montón de veces las palabras poco amables que ustedes dos le dirigen y eso ni Esme ni Carlisle lo saben o de lo contrario ambos estarían en serios problemas–continuó Kate. Tome mi cabeza con ambas manos, esto no nos estaba llevando a ningún lado. _Solo a que te sientas peor_ me recordó la conciencia.

–Pueden dejar de discutir. Necesito que me indiquen la manera adecuada para disculparme con Isabella– dije ofuscado

–Yo no voy a ayudarte en eso. Ya he dicho lo que pienso sobre esa mujer. Descuídate y te apuñalara por la espalda–Irina se levantó de la mesa y se marchó sin despedirse.

–Si continuas haciéndole caso a lo que dice Irina te ira mal–me aconsejo Kate– Bella no es una mala persona y yo no creo nada de lo que escuchaste por los pasillos– ni yo mismo sabía que pensar en estos momentos.

–Me vas a ayudar entonces–pregunté esperanzado.

–Por supuesto. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer….

.

.

.

Estaba muy nervioso. Todo debido a que no sabía cómo Bella reaccionaría y a que Kate no paraba de preguntarme por WhatsApp como marchaba la "misión". En eso se parecía mucho a Allie. Hace poco la duende se había marchado y era mi momento para actuar. Repetí mentalmente cada una de las palabras que Kate me indicó que dijera. Respire profundo y abrí la puerta. Bella estaba en el sofá mirando la tv.

– ¿Qué se te quedo Allie? – preguntó mientras se giraba. Su rostro cambió de expresión cuando se dio cuenta que era yo.

–Bella…yo…–Todas las palabras se me escaparon. Además hace mucho tiempo no pedía disculpas y la mirada de odio de parte de Bella no ayudaba–…lo siento– dije mientras le tendí las rosas blancas que le había comprado por orden de Kate.

–Rosas blancas…sabes lo que significan…–dijo ella cuando tomo el ramo en sus manos.

–No – contesté. La verdad nunca me ponía a pensar en esas cosas.

–Representan… ¿cómo lo digo?… la pureza y la dignidad– sonrió maliciosamente y supe que algo malo vendría después–Dudo mucho que tu pienses eso de mi ¿O me equivoco? – Esta mujer sí que era rápida.

–Yo…

–No respondas. Yo sé bien cuál es tu respuesta. Ahora bien quisiera saber el porqué de tus palabras esta mañana–ella comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la cocina.

–Verás lo que paso fue que…–sabía que me arrepentiría pero igual no le oculté nada de lo que me llevó a decirle todas esas barbaridades. Comente lo que había escuchado en los pasillos y luego la charla de Tyler y Ephraim. Solo esperaba que con eso ella me disculpara.

–Umm…ahora entiendo. De la persona que hablaban Tyler y Ephraim era Lauren. Me imagino que sabes quién es ella–comentó. Claro que sabía quién era. Esa mujer me sacaba de quicio. Parecía una garrapata, no perdía el tiempo para acosarme.

–Si se quien es– contesté

–Por eso todo el alboroto de la mañana– respiró profundo. Yo me estaba calmando porque por un momento pensé que las cosas se arreglarían. Que equivocación más grande– Es una lástima– dijo ella con pesar mirando las flores.

– ¿Una lástima? ¿Qué cosa? –pregunté.

–Que las rosas sean tan bonitas…pero ni modo– y sin más las arrojo al cesto de la basura. Yo me quede de piedra–No te preocupes no te iban a servir de todos modos.

– ¿Qué…

–En serio pensaste que un ramito de flores era suficiente para que te disculpara– ironizó.

–Yo creí… como no le dijiste…

–Que no le dije Alice todo estaba en paz–concluyó– Cullen me sigo equivocando contigo…pensé que eras más inteligente…–las palabras de Irina resonaron en mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué quieres Swan? – su rostro mostró confusión

–A qué te refieres–preguntó.

–Me refiero a qué quieres para no contarle este incidente a mi hermana–soltó una carcajada estruendosa. Traté de mantener mi enojo creciente bajo control

–Tienes una manera de reivindicarte muy peculiar–dijo– No le dije nada a Alice por razones personales…no porque te quisiera chantajear–Una vez quedaba como un idiota y patán delante de Isabella–Te recomiendo que dejes de escuchar cosas por los pasillos…no vaya a ser con que algunas te desagraden– me miró evaluativamente y yo me perdí.

–De qué hablas

–Si no fuera por lo que sé…en estos momentos dudaría de muchas cosas con respecto a tu persona…

–De verdad no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo y quisiera saber que fue lo que te conto Alice sobre Tanya– dije un poco enojado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par para luego enmascararla con esa frivolidad que la caracterizaba ahora.

* * *

–Umm…es interesante lo que se comenta de ti por los pasillos…–habló bajo como cuando se cuenta un secreto–…según ciertas enfermeras, de las cuales me reservo el nombre, tus tendencias sexuales son diferentes a las normales…– ¡Oh por Dios!– y con respecto a lo otro…Alice nunca me dijo nada de Tanya–sonrió satisfecha consigo misma por dejarme pasmado por segunda vez en el mismo día. Y se fue sin decirme más.

.

Sentí mi bolsillo vibrar. Era un mensaje de Kate.

_ ¿Cómo te fue?_

No sabía que responderle

_Necesito un nuevo plan_

Fue mi respuesta. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Kate tuviera una mejor idea.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Flores o jitomates?**

**¿ Algún review? *.* (puchero de Alice)**

* * *

havi. zen: Yo también extrañe tus comentarios. Gracias por el review. Besos.

montego 24: Sorry por la demora. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

Vero Grey de Cullen: Yo también sentí feito cuando escribí esa parte...pero bueno...gracias por dejarme tu opinión...besos.

Anitamarie Cullen:Si... Edward odia bastante a Tanya...en el próximo capi se irán dando cuenta hasta que grado

PazCollen: Amé tu review. Discúlpame por no complacerte con tal prontitud. Besos.

namy33: Gracias por tu review. Edward solo se mete en líos por pensar mal de la pobre Bella.

Lula11: esas cosas pasan cuando se juzga antes de saber.

Mon de Cullen: me gustaron todos los review que dejaste. Besos y abrazos.

nany: Discúlpame por demorarme. Y si la historia salio de mi cabecita. Besos

nathalia: No tienes idea de como me subiste la moral con todos tu review. Espero no decepcionarte. Abrazos.

Lili4ever: me alegra que ames mi historia ;)

Sachys: Muchas gracias por ver mi labor con este Edward... la verdad es que es bien cabezota...jajaja...besos

Vicky Jonas Irons Miller: No te preocupes que yo la sigo...solo que me hace falta tiempo..:(...pero la seguiré...besos

.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Nos vemos en el 2013 *.***


End file.
